Changing Of Our Ways
by TheQueenV
Summary: Angela makes the hardest decision of her life, between life and love. Seven years had passed by so fast. But upon the return of missing love, will things still be as they were? UPDATED: Chapter 12 released.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I do not own the characters or the places from Grand Theft Auto, nor do I claim to; RockStar owns it all. I do, however, make claim to my OCs - however many may pop up in this random story of mine. I am in no way making any profit from doing this._

_**A/N: **__A couple of years ago, I started my first Tommy Vercetti story called "Expectations of Love" and I've recently read the reviews on it (thanks to those who read it), and I'm sad to say that my computer took a crap on me when a fuse went out in the house, and I didn't even think to backup the second half of the story - that I'd written several chapters to already - before my husband fixed my computer. However, all hope is not lost, because perhaps one day, I shall jump back into the story once more, if not to at least complete the cliffhanger. With that being said, I do sincerely hope that the audience that reads this will enjoy it as well._

_**Second A/N: **__Since I'm apparently not doing chapters on this story, it looks like I'll be uploading short blimps of what I already have._

""""""_  
><em>

_Angela makes the hardest decision of her life, between life and love. Seven years had passed by so fast. But upon the return of missing love, will things still be as they were?_

""""""

_Atlantic City, New Jersey - June 2005_

She remembered it all too clearly in her mind. The touch of his hand, the plead in his voice. The rain that was heavily falling that morning.

_"Baby, please! Listen to me!"_

_ "Tommy - "_

_"Don't do this to me! To us!"_

_ "Tommy, I - I can't."_

_ "We can make this right! Just give me a chance to prove it!"_

She had seen a drop trickle down his cheek, and knew then that it wasn't the water that fell from above. Everyone who had even a remote relationship with him knew that he never cried. Ever.

_ "Please! Stay with me!"_

But still, she stepped aboard the train, twisting her hand from his fingers. It was the one thing she never wanted to do. Never wanted to give him up. Never wanted to leave. They both knew it was too dangerous for her to stay though. She almost had wished it not to be true, but she already loved the gift bestowed upon her.

A soft clinking brought her back to her present, to a soft, warm-faced little boy looking up at her.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, mommy?" his warm brown eyes inquired.

"Nothing, sweetie," she said with a small smile. "You got your plate?" The little boy nodded, and handed her the round dish. She spooned him some of the macaroni and cheese she pulled out of the oven before the thoughts of her past washed over her. The little boy took the liberty of filling out the rest of his plate with the other foods that sat on the counter.

"Angela, you okay?" asked a bright voice. The woman was pouring two glasses of juice, one for her and one for the little boy that happily bobbed next to her, plate in hand. "You want a glass?"

Angela shook her head, giving a slight smile.

"Not even going to eat, huh?"

"A little. Not feeling too hungry right now."

Her friend gave a small sound of agreement. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

Angela's face turned pale. "How did - "

"I've known you for twenty years. Don't think you can pass anything by me."

"Who ya thinkin' about, mommy?" the boy asked again, this time with a smile on his face, making his cheeks go round.

"Baby, go take your plate to the table. We'll be right over," shooed Angela. Once the boy started to walk his way to the table, Angela gave her friend a sharp look.

"What? He's going to know sooner or later."

"Know what, Kit?" he inquired to his mother's friend.

"Well," she started as she placed her plate on the table, also sitting. "One day, you're going to know about the moon. And the stars. And you're going to travel to them."

"Really?" he asked, eyes growing bright.

"One day," she said smiling.

"Is that true, mommy?" he looked over to his mom for reassurance.

"If Kit says so, you know it is." She jabbed her fork into the small salad on the side of her plate.

"Wow! I'm gonna go to the moon!"

"Yes, but right now, you need to go to your plate," Angela said to him, pointing her fork towards his food. "Eat."

The little boy happily obliged, taking a big bite of his garlic bread.

After dinner was finished, Kit was passing wet dishes to Angela to dry and put away.

"So, you're just going to pretend all his life?"

"No," Angela sighed with a tsk of her tongue. "Just not now. He's just - " She looked over at the little boy who currently watched a cartoon. "Just so young."

"And too smart," Kit added. "You know he's going to ask eventually. You know he's going to want to know he's the heir of it."

"Heir? Hah!" Angela bit out. "Barely. If you can even call that a business."

"It's lucrative, and I have no idea why you'd even give that up to come back _here_," Kit said, passing the last dish to Angela.

"It's safe. And calm. And I didn't know where else to run." The dish clanked against the one beneath it as she put it away in the cupboard.

"Safe? Well, in a way, so was Tommy."

"Yes, but not in the way I needed him to be." She sighed, tossing the dish towel over the edge of the sink. "I needed more than just a promise that people would be scared of my name."

"Girl, if that's all a man offered me, I'd take it and run." She managed to get a small laugh from Angela as she spun around, heading to the table. "You know every man that I've ever gone for just wasn't up to par." She wiped the table top with the dish rag she wrang out. "In anything."

Angela studied her friend, as she leaned against the counter. Her plump figure moving about, wiping off the chairs now. As long as she had known Kit, she was amazed at the amount of energy she possessed. Kit always managed to keep herself busy. And it was one of the reasons she had called her in the middle of the night.

_"Kit? Are you there? Please, pick up. I need you."_

_ "Hello," a voice answered, groggy from sleep._

_ "Oh thank God, Kit. I know this is short notice, but I need you to do something for me."_

_ "What?" she asked, more aware of her friend's tone._

_ "As soon as possible, I need a train ride booked to you. I have to get out of here."_

_ "Angela, did he do something to you?"_

_ "No," she said quietly. "I did it to myself."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I'll explain it to you when I get there. I can't do it anymore."_

_ "O-Okay. First thing in the morning, I'll make it. I promise."_

_ "Thank you. I owe you."_

_ "Never, girl," the soft voice whispered._

"Angela, you need to stop that spacing out shit."

"I'm sorry," she laughed, shaking her head. "Sometimes I can't believe the shit I've done to you."

"Oh, believe it, honey, 'cause it's true." They both laughed as they joined the little boy watching the television.

""""""

_Vercetti Estate - Prawn Island, Vice City, Florida_

His eyes bolted open, the bright Florida sun stabbing him awake. "Fuck," he groaned as he twisted over in his massive bed. Her pillow. That was all that met his vision. He smoothed his fingers over the edge of the pillow case. With a reluctance, he took his hand away from it, laying flat on his back and sighed heavily. A hefty knock on the double doors that lead into his bedroom startled him.

"Mr. V, Rosenburg's here to see you."

"Thanks, Dee," he called out to his main body guard as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He grabbed up his burgundy robe from the bathroom door, and slid it on, haphazardly tying it closed. He made his way down to the kitchen, where his absent-minded friend sat at the table talking on his phone.

_Geez, the schmutz,_ Tommy thought as he poured himself a hot cup of fresh coffee. He was one sip away from finishing his first cup, when Ken stood, still not noticing Tommy standing against the island counter, and shimmied his way to the French doors that lead out into the back yard.

Once his friend snapped his phone shut, Tommy just about slammed his coffee cup down onto the marble top, his voice barking.

"Are you just going to stand in my kitchen all day, yammering on your phone, or did you want to talk to me?"

"Oh, shit! Tommy! I didn't even see you there!"

"Start talking," he said, dismissing his apology.

"Well, you'll be very happy to know what I've found for you today!"

Tommy didn't say anything as he turned to pour himself another cup, waiting for Ken to produce a piece of folded up paper that he fumbled with in the pocket of his blazer. Not even caring to offer his friend a cup, he turned again to face him.

"Look it here," Ken said, flattening out the paper on the countertop. "I have located her. For you. Some details are still missing, but what I've gathered so far is - " He paused, sliding on his glasses and clearing his throat. "She's gone back up to Jersey, and she's living with someone."

"Living with someone?" Tommy's furious outburst made Ken snap his head up. "With _my_ son? She runs away from me, taking my son away from me, for nearly ten years, and this is what I get back from her?"

"Now, hold on, Tommy. That's not to say it's a female or male."

"We were together for five years! I gave her everything! And she throws it away." His voice lowered a bit. "To throw me away."

"She did not throw you away, Tommy. Trust me. When have I ever been wrong?"

Tommy shot him a deadly look.

"I mean, when it's important! Tommy, listen to me. She's still waiting for you."

"Bullshit." He moved over to the refridgerator, snatching up some cream cheese. He reached for the bagels right next to the refridgerator. With an aggravated breath, he pulled out a kitchen chair, plopping down on it. Ken quickly followed suit. "I just never thought she'd ever leave me." He jammed a butterknife into the tub of cream cheese, smearing it on one half of his bagel, and taking a generous bite.

"She didn't," Ken said, studying the notes on her he'd jotted down. "You just have to go get her again."

"For what? Her to deny me my son?"

"She won't."

"And how the fuck do you know?"

"Because," Ken started out, "I am going to find out more." He stood, slipping the folded-again piece of paper back into the inside pocket of his blazer.

Tommy only stopped him from leaving to say one quick thing.

"Lose the jacket. This isn't the eighties."

""""""

_Atlantic City, New Jersey_

A loud ring woke her up out of her slumber the next morning. It was shortly silenced, and the smell of browning sausage wafted into the air. She stirred under the sheets, before finally committing herself to get up. After a quick trip to the bathroom, she emerged into the kitchen, still clad in her pajamas.

"Morning, sunshine," Kit grinned as she flipped the on-the-stove waffle iron over.

"You are sneaky." She stepped up to the stove, inhaling all the aromas. Sausage patties, cheese eggs, and Angela's favorite - waffles. Kit always did know how to coax her out of bed. "Who was on the phone?" she asked, looking over at the den. Her little boy, sitting on the floor, with a plate of half-eaten food on the ottoman.

"I don't even know. When I answered, they didn't say anything. Wrong number, I'm guessing."

"Hmm," Angela thought. Then she glanced back over to her son. "Video games so early?"

"It's summer time now. I figured why not, as long as we don't make it a habit."

"Thanks for breakfast," she said as she trotted her large plate of food over to the couch her son sat just in front of.

Finishing her food, she sighed contently, standing, stretching, and then went to place her plate in the sink. She disappeared for a bit, coming back out into the kitchen showered and dressed.

"You goin' to work this early?" Kit asked, turning her attention away from the game she was now playing. She heard a side-splitting laugh as her the car she steered crashed into a pole, hitting several pedestrians.

"Got a double. But, I'm off for a three-day weekend." She straighted out the shirt under her scrubs as she spoke to her son. "Come give mama a kiss."

The little boy was all too giddy to bop over to her, receving her smooches. "Can we go swimming tomorrow like you said?"

"Sure thing, sweetie," she said gently touching the tip of his nose with her finger. _So much like his father._ "Be good, and don't play that God-awful game all day." She looked at the television screen, Kit smiling back at her, at the popular game. Giving one more hug, she found her way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **__See installment one._

""""""_  
><em>

_Vercetti Estate - Prawn Island, Vice City, Florida_

Tommy glanced at his watch. A quarter past four. He grew anxious as he waited for his former lawyer to get back to him on more information. A warming beer sat on the side table next to him. He watched as the sea water rippled when passing boats revved by. Once again, he found himself envying those people who were out with their families. Family time that he should be having with his son... with her. The ring tone on his cell phone broke his hard concentration.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"It's a black girl."

"What?"

"The other person. It's not a male. It's a friend."

Tommy was quiet a moment as he thought. "Her best friend."

"Yeah, what was her name, now?" Ken asked completely forgetting.

"Katherine Barnes," Tommy said, not even thinking. "She calls her Kit though. How do you even know?"

"I called - "

"You have the number?" he shouted through the phone.

"I just got it, Tommy. After I left, I mean."

"Give it to me!"

"Okay, okay!" Ken stammered, as he recited the number to Tommy, hearing a scribble on the other end.

"I'll call you later," Tommy said, and without even waiting for another word, he disconnected the call.

""""""

_Altantic City, New Jersey_

Angela was just getting up to take the pizza out of the oven when the phone rang. She reached for the phone that laid on the kitchen counter, while grabbing an oven mit.

"Hello?" she answered, hearing a slight breath on the other end.

"Angela - " The deep male voice ceased from talking as he heard a child's voice on her end.

"Mommy!"

"Oh, baby! Hold on," she said giving the damp boy a slight hug from the one he had slammed into the side of her leg. "Mommy's on the phone."

"Okay!" he chirpped as she turned her attention back to the phone. Silence was all that hung there, then the line clicked. _It couldn't be,_ she thought to herself. Only one person called her Angela.

"Hey, we're back from the pool." Kit slung their damp towels over the backs of the kitchen chairs.

She smiled at her friend. "Did you all have fun?"

"Yeah! And we went diving!"

"Diving? Wow!"

"He just loves it," Kit informed her, leaning back lazily in another chair. "I've never seen a little kid take to the water so well."

"That's his dad in him," Angela said not even realizing what was coming out of her mouth.

"Daddy?" the boy questioned, stopping in his excited tracks to his bedroom door.

"Uh, yeah," she continued. "Your dad loved to swim." She smiled at him, as he nodded and continued to his room.

Kit snatched her look away from the boy to Angela. "What has gotten into you?" she asked, baffled. "You swore the other day that he wouldn't find out any time soon."

She sat in the chair facing Kit. "He called," Angela solidly said, lacing her fingers together, and placing her mouth on her thumbs.

"He did what now?"

"Yeah, but we didn't talk."

"Then how do you know it was him?"

"Because, he said my name."

"You sure it couldn't have been someone else?"

"No one else has a voice like that." She gave a half-grin to Kit.

Kit smirked at her, putting it together in her head. "So that call the other morning..."

"Probably him. Or someone he had do it for him."

"But why wouldn't he said anything then, if that was him?" she asked, making her way to the refridgerator and getting a bottle of water.

"Because it wasn't me who answered. You know better than most how he is."

"Almost like he had to be sure who I was." Angela just nodded at her. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think maybe it's time he meet his father," she said taking a swig of her water.

"What? No way. Kit, I am _not_ exposing him to that life style. It's going to end up bad."

"Bad for who? For you, or for him?"

Angela jabbed a cold look to her. "Don't try to make me feel guilty."

"Hell," she said, grabbing a pizza cutter. "I'm not. If you ever feel that way, it's because of what you did." She ran it across the pizza four times.

"Oh, God," Angela said with a thud of her head to the kitchen table. "Why did all this have to unravel in my life? I mean, I'm just a simple girl from Jersey."

"Who fell in love with a mobster and had his baby." She came back to the table with two plates, each with a slice of pepperoni pizza. Angela lifted her head, picking up the slice and taking a bite. "And why did you make it sound like the man was dead?"

"Because he should have been. A thousand times already. I'm telling you, it's not as easy as just running back to him, crying my eyes out with sorries and promises. His life is dangerous."

Neither of them noticed the little boy quietly settle onto the couch that faced away from the kitchen area. He perked his little ears up, listening intensely.

"Dangerous, sure. I'll never disagree, but, either way, it's not right for him to have missed almost ten years. I know it, he knows it, you know it. We all know it." She took another sip of her water. "Besides, we all know what Tommy Vercetti wants, Tommy Vercetti gets."

Vercetti. _That's my last name_, the little boy put together.

"And noooobody can stop him," Angela added. "Might take him years, but he'll get it."

Kit slouched back in her chair, holding her half empty bottle of water in one hand crossed over to the opposite side of her stomach. She waved the bottle at Angela. "Call him back."

"What?" Angela protested, shocked, as she took a bite of pizza crust. "No. For him to just demand I come back? No way."

"Now, see, I don't know what all happened between you two, but I remember him begging you to be with him. Several times."

"He only begged when he realized what he was about to lose."

"Right," she agreed. "A good woman who would _never_ hold out on him."

Angela stared at her though thinly slit eyelids.

""""""

_Vercetti Estate - Prawn Island, Vice City, Florida_

"I need to do something to get her to agree to come down here," Tommy thought, as he sat at his kitchen island with Ken. "She'll never willingly see me."

"Have you called back?" Ken asked, taking a sip of his morning brew.

"No. And I don't plan to either. I need something more."

"Well," Ken began, and took a bite from a bagel. "There's always those summer promotion things where people are promised to a vacation."

"Vacation. Don't know if she'll even fall for it. She works harder than me."

"Yeah, right," Ken remembered, his mind drifting to another idea. "Well, I don't know any other way anyone would come to Florida unless it's vacation time or they're old."

Tommy grinned to his friend. "Is that why you're still here?"

"Hah-hah, Tommy, no. Listen though, you were always able to convince her."

He just shook his head. "Not anymore. I know she's changed. She's more skeptical."

"With the shit she went through with you, do you blame her?"

Tommy hung his head in his hands, elbows propped on the countertop. He took several deep breaths, willing his nerves to settle on the idea. "What if," he said in a low tone. "I go to her first? Then bring her back."

"Tommy, that is a brilliant idea. I'll book it right now." Ken went over to a desk that sat in a nook between the kitchen and where the den started. Turning on the machine that sat upon it, he turned back to Tommy. "When would you like to go?"

"As soon as possible."

"Okay," he said hitting in the proper date. "And how long would you like to stay?"

"One-way it. I'll send for the private jet on the way back.."

Ken's eyes widened. "You really think she'll let you stay?"

Tommy stood, placing his now empty coffee cup in the sink. "Ken, she can't kick me out of Jersey. I'm staying at a hotel. She won't have any say."

"Oh, right, right." He filled in the rest of the corresponding information, then swiveled on the chair, looking at Tommy. "All set. Your flight is Friday."

"Good," he said, then headed his way upstairs to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **__See installment one._

__""""""

_Atlantic City, New Jersey_

The night sky was brimming with stars, the cool summer air tickling their senses as they sat outside. Each of them had an icy drink in their hand. The two women watched as Angela's son played on the small jungle gym.

"Do you think it's normal that a part of me wants him back?"

Kit took a sip of her drink. "Yes. Quite normal." She saw Angela looking at her, her eyes desperately trying to find some answers. "You had a kid with him, Angela. I'd be more concerned if you were being a cold, hard bitch about it."

"I wish I felt okay with it like you do."

"More like I feel that you should make it right, even if you never get back together with him. No one ever said what you went through or what you did was easy. Took a lot of balls to do what you did, and I can't honestly say I would have been nearly as strong as you."

Angela smiled at her, patted her arm. "You would have come up fighting too."

Kit gave a bright smile, then laughed out, "Yeah, probably."

They settled back into the house close to midnight. Kit was reading a bedtime story to the little boy when she had finally trotted off to her room. She sat at her vanity for a few minutes, brushing out her hair and looking out into the ocean. Those same waters stretched further down south, touching the very house he resided in. She sat there longer, soaking in how the moon light bounced off the waves. The same free flowing waves that she shared so much time with Tommy in.

""""""

_Vercetti Estate - Prawn Island, Vice City, Florida - August 1995_

His laughter filled the air, as he held on to her hands as they swung each other around. He eventually slipped, loosing his footing in the sand, and came crashing down, bringing her with him. Still, not even a tumble into the warm sunny sand could damper her laugh. She came toppling down on him, his hands capturing her hips. She looked down at him, bitting her lip.

"You're going to be my wife one day, Angela."

"Oh, yeah?" she teased, as she ground her hips into his.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," he said meeting her motion. He pulled her down closer to him. "And we're going to have it all."

"You already have everything."

"Not true," he said closing his eyes and laying his head back.

"Name one thing you don't have, or couldn't easily get."

With one swift motion, he flipped their position, leaning over her as her hair fanned out into the sand. "I don't have you."

"We're together, aren't we?"

"No," he shook his head, "I need you to be mine. All mine. So I know you'll never leave." He left a trail of kisses on her neck. She absorbed his love as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I have never felt like this for anyone before in my life," he said between kisses.

"Tommy," she gasped. "You know I love you."

"Then marry me," he stated pulling his head back, looking deeply into her cocoa brown eyes.

She was silent as she sat up, all but pushing him off her lap. "Tommy, I can't."

"What are you scared of?" he asked, his voice getting loud. "Have I not given you everything you ever wanted?"

"I never asked you for anything."

"Yet, I gave it to you anyway! Gave it to you regardless. You don't even have to ask. And the one thing I ask of you, you refuse to bend." He stood, kicking up sand, and walked towards the hedges that lined the yard from the sands.

"Refuse to bend?" she mocked, following him. "I refuse to bend? That's a whole lot of fucking bending you're asking me to do. Maybe you enjoy people being scared of your name, but I don't want it." She turned on her heels, heading toward the French doors that lead into the kitchen.

"Oh, so now you don't want me?" he questioned, following her.

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth," she said flatly as she sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"I'm not. Believe me, if I could, you'd marry me without me forcing you to."

She raised one dark sculpted eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. "Forcing me to? I'd like to see you try."

He approached her, stepping into her personal space. "That's the last thing you'd ever want to see me to," he growled at her. Even with his hard-as-nails nature, he instantly felt a twang of guilt, as she looked at him with melting eyes. "Angela, I'm sorry - "

"No. Don't apologize if you mean it," she said, her voice quivering. She went around him and the kitchen island, to the grand staircase. He stayed close behind her, leaping up the steps after her.

"Angela - "

"No!" She bust into the bedroom. "If you're going to threaten me, don't back down!" She went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut before he could step in.

"I didn't mean it. Open the door." He heard the shower start. "Don't ignore me, Angela."

"I'm not," she said as he heard her clamor around.

"Open the door and talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, Tommy. You clearly think I should be one of your goonies."

"I do not. Open the goddamn door!" he shouted, pounding a fist into the solid cherry wood slab.

Not even a half a second later, the door swung open, Angela standing in front of him with a towel wrapped around her body. "What - do you - want?"

He took a moment to take the sight in, sweeping his look up and down her full body. The towel stretched tight across her chest, her ample bosom curving above the top of the towel, to her rounded hips, straight on down to her long legs. The towel stopped just above the middle of her thighs. "I - I - "

"That's what I thought." She arched an eyebrow at him. "You have nothing to say once you see something you want. Just like a puppy." She stepped back, shutting the door once more. A split second after, Tommy opened the door. She was tossing the towel on the edge of the tub, letting her hair down, and stepped into the shower.

"Angela, I didn't threaten you. I just want us to be together."

The shower door slid open once more. "And what do you think we are right now? Apart?" When he didn't answer, she pointed a finger at him. "Strip, and get in." He did as she said without saying a word.

""""""

_Atlantic City, New Jersey - June, 2005_

He had wanted to marry her ten years ago. She doubted he even wanted to bother with her now. With a heavy sigh, she slid underneath her sheets. Sleep evaded her as her thoughts fought with each other in her head. As she tossed and turned in bed, her thoughts tumbled around as well. She knew it would have to happen eventually, but she was scared of how he would treat them. What he could do to make their lives a living hell. Why he hadn't tried so far was beyond her. Slowly buy surely, her eyelids drifted her off to sleep.

The next morning, Kit had awoken her, holding out the phone to her. She took it, sitting up in her bed. Before she could even greet the person, they spoke.

"Angela," he said, voice heavy with anticipated rejection.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Just listen to me - "

"How did you find me, Tommy? If I wanted to be found, don't you think I would have called you myself? Don't you think I would have came down? Don't you think you would have seen your - " She stopped herself abruptly, the voice on the other end sighing.

After moments of silence, he spoke. "Why are you keeping him from me?"

"I'm not," she bit out. "Do you honestly think I want him exposed to what you do?"

"What I do has nothing to do with him."

"It does."

"I want to see him." Silence filled her end now. "I need to see my son, Angela."

"So he can be in it like you?"

He let out a groan. "I don't want Justin to be like me. I just want him to know his father."

"He does."

"Liar. You never told him about me. I know you." He waited for her response, but when none came, he spoke again. "I'm coming up anyway. My flight is tonight."

Angela's jaw dropped. "Tommy, how could you without even asking me first?"

"It's landing at nine in the morning."

"So what? You think I'm picking you up?"

"It would be nice if you did. You know I don't like New Jersey."

"Then why are you coming here?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Angela," he continued, ignoring her question.

A click of the phone sent her huffing, throwing the sheets off her. "I can't believe him!" She stomped into the den, sitting hard on a couch.

"Girl, what did he do this time?" Kit asked.

"He's coming up. Tomorrow! And he wants me to pick him up from the airport in the morning. The nerve of him!"

Kit laughed as her friend let out her frustrations. "You knew this was gonna happen."

"Yes, but on my own terms. He could have let it be the _one_ thing I controlled! I couldn't control anything else. Shit." She crossed her arms. "Now what do I do?"

"Is he staying here?" she asked, bringing her bowl of cereal to the couch where Angela sat.

"God, I hope not. He had better gotten a hotel room somewhere. He is _not_ staying here."

""""""

She dreaded getting up. Looking over at her alarm clock, it was almost eight. She exhaled heavily, then proceeded to take a shower.

"This is _not_ how I wanted to start my three-day weekend," she murmured as applied her eye makeup in the bathroom mirror. She twisted her up, clipping it tight to her head, dressed and headed to the den. Kit was washing breakfast dishes when she saw her friend.

"I thought you might want to bring him with you. So I got him dressed early, and he's already eaten," Kit imformed her.

"Thanks, Kit," she smiled.

"No problem." She turned to the sleepy eyed little boy. "You ready to go with your mommy?"

He nodded as Angela took his hand in hers, and out the door they went.

""""""

Glancing in the rear view mirror, she looked at the little boy sleeping in the back seat. It was almost eleven-thirty now. _His flight should have landed two hours ago,_ she thought, growing impatient. But at the same time, she knew Tommy was never late for anything. Nearly another hour went by before she saw his tall figure emerge from the crowd of people. She saw him looking, scanning the mass of cars, before his eyes shifted and landed on her car.

"That must be the car Ken said she had," he grumbled, heading over to it. Before he fully came to the car, she popped open the trunk for him. He placed the two pieces of luggage in the trunk and shut it. Walking over to the side of the car, he bent over to talk to her through the window. "I was waiting for two and a half hours."

"Was I supposed to escort you, Vercetti?" she asked, unlocking the car door for him. "I have a sleepy little boy in the car. Did you really think I'd want to tote him around for two hours?"

Before he fully sat down, his head whipped to the back seat. The little boy slouched over, sleeping with a Batman blanket thrown over him.

"You didn't tell me he was so handsome."

"Hmm," she said, merging her way into the steady pace of traffic. "He looks just like you."

"When did you get this car?"

"About five years ago. Why?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Just wondering." He hesitated before opening his mouth to ask, "Do you want me to pay it off?"

"Don't you part your lips to offer me money, Tommy. If that's what you think will get you back into my life, you're wrong." Her cocoa eyes snapped with fire.

"I don't. I think _that_," he pointed to the back seat at the sleeping boy, "is what needs us to be together."

She pulled up into a long driveway, to the brick house that was Kit's. Before turning off the engine, she looked at him. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"Geez," he replied, mumbling. "Can't even spend a minute in a house with you." She didn't say anything as he took out his fancy phone, finding Ken's number and calling it. "Ken, what hotel am I staying at? What? You didn't book one? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"He didn't what?" she asked, her face looking grave.

"Didn't book one." He glanced at her as he put his phone in his jean pocket.

"Fine, let's go get one."

"Whoa, I didn't know you'd want to move that fast, Angela," he teased throwing his hands up.

The look she gave him could have burned a hole in his chest. "You are _not_ staying with me."

Their commotion had awoken the little boy, as he shifted under his blanket.

"Mommy? Are we at the airport?"

"No, honey, we're back home," she said in the sweetest voice Tommy had ever heard. He felt his heart pound in his chest, and hoped to everything above she hadn't heard it. The little boy rubbed the sleep out of his eye, as he looked over at the man sitting beside his mother.

"Daddy?" he asked, with a soft, uncertain voice.

"Hi, Justin," Tommy said just as soft. He couldn't believe how much he looked like him.

"Daddy!" The little boy dove for his father, giving him a death grip hug around his neck.

"Oh, my boy, my baby boy" Tommy patted his boy's back, deeply enjoying the long-awaited hug.

The little boy released his grip on Tommy to look at him, crinkling his nose. "I'm not a baby, dad."

Tommy let out a laugh. "No, you're sure not." He opened the car door, swinging Justin over and outside. "You are certainly all grown up."

"Kit said I'm gonna go to the moon one day," he went on, galloping up to the front door.

"You know you could have stayed," Tommy said, looking on as the little boy twisted the door knob and went inside, inadvertantly slamming the door shut behind him. "You know I would have done anything for you... and for him."

"You'd do it all, Tommy," she said in a near whisper, biting on her lower lip. "Except give it up."

"I can't," he said turning to her. "You know that."

"Then you can't have us." She broke her stare at him and exited her car, opening the back car door to snatch up the abandoned blanket.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" he asked, opening her door again and popping the trunk up. "Please tell me you're not trying to haggle my son with me." He couldn't help but eyeball her full figure, in jean shorts and a white tank top, walking the pathway to the front door. Damn, he missed that. In one swift motion, he pulled both luggages out of the trunk and followed her.

Inside Kit and Justin were making lunch. Angela looked at Kit, with a weak smile, a part of her thrilled that Justin had taken so well to Tommy. Another part not wanting Tommy to be here.

"I'm guessing he loves Tommy," Kit said in a low voice as Angela passed by her.

"Unfortunately," she smirked back. Kit laughed, turning her eyes to the tall slender man that leaned against the archway into the kitchen. Angela barely turned her head back to him as she spoke. "Tommy, there's a spare room down the hall to your right." She trailed off, as she went to straighten up Justin's room, a now folded blanket in snuggled in the crook of her arm. She emerged from his room as he was strolling his luggage down to the room he was given.

"Still want to get me a hotel room?" he asked mockingly as they passed paths.

"Don't tempt me," she replied bluntly as she continued telling him where each room was. "And the bathroom you will use." She stopped in front of a closed door. "Is right here, across your room."

"How convinent I don't get to use your bathroom," he grinned.

"Funny," she said giving a fake smile. "Get comfortable. Lunch will be ready soon."

Only after she disappeared around a corner, did he break his stare from her and pulled his luggage into his room. As he settled down onto the bed, unzipping the burgundy canvas that held his clothes, there was a childish giggle coming down the hallway. Justin had appeared in his room seconds later, flinging out his arms. Tommy gladly accepted the hug from him.

"Daddy, lunch is ready."

"Oh, yeah? What are we having?"

"Kit makes the best pizza turnovers ever!"

"Sounds good," he said, standing and taking the little boy's hand. _Jersey people..._

They met Kit and Angela as they were putting plates down on the table, the said turnovers already on them. There were glasses along with a bottle of soda already on the table. Justin lead Tommy to a chair, and they all sat down to eat.

After lunch, which Tommy throughly enjoyed the laughter and talking between him and Justin as well as the conversation Kit and Angela had, Justin had lead him back to his room. He was showing Tommy all sorts of toys.

"And see, dad, it can fly like this," he said taking the remote control to the toy helicopter, sending it whizzing through the air and back into the toy box. "How cool is that?"

"Super cool," Tommy agreed. He sat on the floor against the side of Justin's bed, one knee up, and patted his lap. Justin immediately went over to him, sitting in his lap. "You know I've missed you, right?" The little boy nodded his head. "And you know that I'd do anything for you." Another nod. "Then you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yes, mommy says I can talk to her too. But I don't really have anything to talk about unless something happens at school."

"Speaking of school, how do you do in it?"

He grinned from ear to ear. "I make A's!" He giggled as Tommy tickled him.

"Good. Keep it that way."

Justin nodded as Angela called for him down the hallway. He tugged on his dad, leading him down the hallway towards his mom.

"You want to go swimming with Kit?" she asked. His eyes went bright, and he nodded his head wildly as he ran back into his room to change.

Tommy chuckled as he looked down, walking over to her slowly. "A water baby," he said, eyes soft and warm. "Just like you." The corners of her mouth turned up slightly as she looked at him. He was just as handsome as he was some ten years ago. She couldn't help it as her heart fluttered. The way his dark brown eyes looked into hers always made her melt. She resisted the temptation of running to him, leaping up on him and kissing him everywhere her lips could touch. Her thoughts broken by the little boy running back down the hallway.

"Can daddy go swimming with me tomorrow?" he asked his mom, eyes bright and round.

"Of course I'll go with you!" Tommy exclaimed as he picked Justin up from behind and tickled him. He giggled then found his way back to the floor.

"Okay!" he said to no one in particular, then rush his way to the sliding door.

Tommy took a deep breath in, following Angela to the kitchen. "That boy is something else." She sat down a can of soda in front of him, and he opened it, his eyes daring to meet hers again. "So... why are you giving me an ultimatum?"

"i'm not," she said opening her own soda can with a hissing pop. "I'm giving you a choice. The same choice, mind you, that I put out eight years ago before Justin was even born."

"No, you're making me choose - "

"You're damn straight I am."

" - which is more important," he finished around her input. "Do not make me choose."

"Look, Tommy," she said tiredly as she leaned against the counter. "I can't make you do anything. You proved that years ago. All I'm asking is that you see my side. How do you think it made me feel?"

"You seemed pretty damn happy to get away," he muttered, taking a swig of the sugary drink. "Pretty damn happy to leave me."

"I didn't leave you."

"So what was it? A seven year visit back to Jersey? Don't insult my intelligence, Angela." Though his eyes fired up with a touch of rage, he couldn't be angry at her. She didn't give into the silence that lay between them. "You hurt me," he said in a low tone, his voice almost cracked with tears.

"I didn't want to. You made me."

"I made you?" Not believing her words, he approached her, getting close to her face and repeated, "I made you? I'm not the one who bought the ticket. I'm not the one who drove you down there. I'm _not_ the one who hid it all from you. And I'm not the one who failed to tell you that I was going to take your child away from you!"

"I didn't take him away from you!"

"Seven years, Angela! Seven years, that boy has not known me!" He backed away from her, turning to the other side of the kitchen, his hands balled up into fists. "You hid everything from me. Everything!"

"Tommy - "

He turned back to her. "The one thing - _one thing_ - you promised to me that you'd never do." He sat at the table, his hands clasped behind his lowered head. "And you did it. You have no idea what I've gone through. Knowing."

"Tommy, don't."

"And never having you."

"Don't do this."

"Never having him."

"Don't do this, Tommy."

"Don't do what?" he asked, his glare burning into her flesh. "Tell you exactly what I've been going through? Tell you that I've thought of nothing else but you and Justin the past seven years? That I'd give anything to see you with a pregnant belly?" He could have punched himself at what he couldn't stop from coming out. "That I'd sacrifice everything to have it again."

At his last words, she gave a deep sigh. "Not even a half a day together and we're arguing already." She sat at the table across from him. "I'm sorry, Tommy, for doing what I did. I've had to deal with it too. It's not just you who suffered. I just couldn't raise him in that enviroment."

He gritted his teeth. "I admit, it can be a bad place, especially with what I do. But he would have been just fine."

"How are you so sure of that?"

"Because we would have been there to protect him. You can't tell me that Jersey is any safer?"

"No, but he isn't directly in the line of fire."

"You make it sound like I would have purposely put you's in danger."

"People go after you, Tommy."

"I'm far from stupid. He would have the best protection out there."

"Tommy, do not argue with me about it. Okay?" she cried out, standing up. "It's over. It's done with. That part of my life is through."

"Oh, you are done with me?" He took the last sip of his can, tossing it into the trash can. "You're just going to throw me away? Like I didn't matter?"

"You still matter to me, Tommy," she said, fearing how close his face was to hers now.

"So then why did you hide it?"

"I told you I was scared."

"Why?" he barked out. "I gave you everything!" He gripped her wrist, not even notcing he was squeezing it. "Everything I had, I offered to you. And now you're going to toss me away?"

She gave a faltering cry. "I'm not throwing you away! Tommy, you're hurting me!"

"Fuck me," he groaned, instantly releasing her wrist. He ran a shaky hand through his hand, turning away from her. He disappeared down the hall to his room, and sprawled himself back first into the plush bedding.

""""""

He didn't know what time he'd fallen asleep. A beam of moonlight filtering through the inner sheer curtain panels gently woke him up. Vision still blurry, he glanced at his watch, making out the time to be around midnight. He sat up, still laid out in the position from hours ago, their argument ran through his head again. He saw in the darkness that his door had been shut. Quietly, he opened it, making his way into the hallway. He made his way to Angela's room, walking in, and softly shutting the door behind him.

The click of the knob startled her awake. She tossed in the bed, looking at who was at the door, her almond shaped eyes concentrating on him. He stood still for a moment before she patted the fluffy comforter next to her.

"I didn't know I'd fallen asleep," he whispered, scooting into her bed. He loved her warm vanilla smell as she covered him over. "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I was holding you."

"That type of holding was never your best trait," she said in a near whisper.

"God, have I really laid my hands on you that much in the past?"

She lightly nodded her head. "I should have left the first time you did it, but by then you already dragged me into your heart."

"I'm sorry, Angela," he whispered into the darkness.

"Don't," she chided him, turning over in the sheets. "You'll do it again."

""""""

_Vercetti Estate - Prawn Island, Vice City - September 1996_

"Didn't I ask you not to go there?"

"Tommy, I was just visiting. You know I'm still close to his family."

"I told you not to go over there."

"He wasn't even there."

"I asked you," he started to repeat again, his voice stern with anger, "not to go over there." He watched as Angela slipped into the walk-in closet, pulling her bra off. "So why'd you go over?"

There was a moment of silence as she changed into her pajamas. "I told you why, Tommy. My story isn't going to change." She went into the bathroom, brushing her hair out and twisting it to put a clip on it. He went after her, grabbing her arm, barely giving her time to secure the clip.

"When I tell you something, it's for a reason."

"You don't own me, Tommy." She snatched her arm away from him.

He grabbed her arm again, pulling her away from the bathroom counter. "You're mine."

"Let go of me. He wasn't even there, Tommy. Stop being this way."

His grip tightened on her. "Is this how it's going to be? Huh? You're just going to do everything I tell you not to? When I tell you something, it's for a reason, and I don't expect you to do it behind my back!"

"Let go!" she screamed out, wrenching her wrist from his grip. "If you are insecure, that's a problem you have! Don't take it out on me!" She pushed past him, sitting on their bed.

"I'm not insecure, Angela. It's dangerous."

"I can take care of myself."

"You wouldn't even know what's coming to you. You know all the serious shit that can happen."

"Yet, I'm with you anyway! You don't have to be my shadow, Tommy!"

"I have to protect you!"

""""""

_Atlantic City, New Jersey - June 2005_

Protect her. The words swam around in his head as he drifted into sleep. Protecting them was something he wasn't able to do for the past seven years, and it bothered him. Still he was glad, and very fortunate, that they had been safe and no one else had tracked them down. He sleepily grinned as he remembered their bout of passionate love-making that night. Then he frowned slightly remembering the nasty bruise his hand had left on her arm.

She knew him too well, though. She was right. He would do it again.

""""""

He woke up the next morning with a warm body next to him, but it wasn't Angela's. He opened his eyes to see a mass of dark brown hair next to his chest and the print of the Batman symbol. The little boy groaned and buried his head into the crease of Tommy's body and the bed. Angela wasn't there, and soon the smell of bacon wafted into the room. _Oh, please,_ he thought to himself, _please tell me she's making it._ He slid out of bed, carefully scooping the sleeping boy into his arms and made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh, you're making it," he said slouching into a chair. "Yes, you're making it."

She smiled at him, coming over to the table with a plate. On the plate was a mighty breakfast sandwhich, which consisted of two waffles - homemade - used as bread, and two squares of interlaced strips of bacon. Cheddar cheese oozed out between the bacon squares, making Tommy's mouth water.

"There's also eggs if you want some," she said, taking the sleeping boy from him. He groggily opened his eyes as she placed him down in the chair next to Tommy, fully awaking when his plate was placed in front of him. "Apple or orange juice?" she asked Justin.

"Apple," he mumbled in between bites of his bacon strip.

"You?" Angela asked, looking back at Tommy.

"Some coffee please." Tommy watched her move gracefully as she poured steaming coffee into a mug for him. She added sugar and creamer for him, then grabbed Justin's juice and went to the table where her plate sat waiting for her. "You always have a grip on this mommy thing?"

"It comes naturally." She gave him a half-smile as she cut into her waffle. He'd always admired the way she did common household things. Cooking, cleaning, even doing laundry, she just facsinated him.

After finishing their breakfast, Tommy proceed to collect the dishes and place them in the sink for Angela. Justin had left the table to watch morning cartoons.

"You, uh, ever think of having more?" Tommy asked vaguely.

"More what?" she questioned, as she squirted dish soap on a sponge.

"More kids?"

"Oh, Tommy, you're kidding. You have got to be joking."

"No, I'm not." He leaned against the counter to the side of the sink and crossed his arms against his chest.

"And who would I have them with?" She smiled as he looked sideways at her, gritting his teeth. "Besides with my schedule, I'll never know what I'll be doing."

"You wouldn't have to work."

"And then do what?" she asked, getting the waffle iron to wash it. "Mooch off you?"

"It's not mooching if we're together."

"Oh, please, Tommy. You can't be serious. With our history, do you think it will honestly work?"

"So, you did just dismiss me. I didn't know your feelings would grow so black."

She glanced at him. "I'm sure you have other women now... again."

He sighed, his shoulders stiffening and his head lowered. "Not since you."

She couldn't stop her burst of laugh. "Bullshit. You are the single man that every female body wants in Vice City. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." He stepped closer to her. "I have not been with anyone."

"Tommy," she sighed, giving her hands a final rinse and turning off the faucet. "It's really nice that you think you can just come back in and sweep me off my feet, but I know better now." Drying her hands off, she placed the towel over the sink ledge.

"You loved me ten years ago. What happened?"

She pointed to Justin. "He happened. I can't just think for myself now."

"I find that hard to believe since you're not showing it." He joined his son in watching the television. A bit of joy spread across her heart as she watched the two sitting together. A part of her wanted to jump back into his arms. But she knew better after all she'd been through with him. After everything that happened to her while being with him, Justin was the only thing to come out of it all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **__See installment one._

__""""""

"I just don't know what to really think of it all, Kit. I mean, he's just expecting I fall back into it with him. I don't know what to tell him. I'm sorry he feels this way."

"And what do you feel?" Kit asked, placing her drink back down on the patio side table.

"What do you mean?"

Kit looked at Angela, lowering her sunglasses. "You think I don't know?"

"Know what?" Angela's mouth quirked into a grin.

"Oh, baby, please. You're still in love with that man."

"Oh, I am not."

"Yes you are. And the longer you deny it, the worse it will become. I know what you went through when you first met him. When you two first got together, you were in love with him."

Angela paused, twirling her straw around in her drink glass. "Does that even matter?"

"Trying to rationalize it will drive you crazy. I'm not saying give into him, but consider what your heart is telling you."

"You're right," she admitted, taking a long sip from her drink. "I just wish there was a way for him to never know. I don't want to be pulled back into it, Kit."

"You should tell him anyway. Regardless of what you're scared of. He's the father of your child. I think he has a slight right to know. I'm just glad you had the sense to not be with anyone else. That would have been hell, if anything."

"Yeah," Angela said, remembering Tommy's temper when finding out she'd been hanging out with a male friend of hers.

""""""

_Vercetti Estate, Vice City - November 1997_

"Are you fucking him?"

"What?" she asked, bewildered at his question.

"Are - you - fucking him?" he repeated slowly.

"Tommy, you've lost your mind. I went to a Halloween party with him."

"Yea, dressed up in barely anything."

"I was a Playboy Bunny. Completely covered."

"With your damn titties hanging out! I saw the pictures, Angela!"

She stood from the Greek bench in front of their bed, but he just approached her, tapping her shoulders making her sit back down. "I still have the costume if you want to see it. It's not revealing."

"Like hell it isn't." He ran his hand through his short dark hair. "You didn't even tell me you were going anywhere."

"I was unaware I had to report to you," she snapped, her cocoa eyes burning with fire now. "I don't have to - "

"I have to know where you are! At all times!" He lowered himself close to her face. "You think I would have let you go alone?"

"I didn't go alone." She shifted on the bench, looking away from him.

"Oh, right, I forgot, you went with the dude you're fucking behind my back."

"I am not fucking him, Tommy!" She pushed him away. "If you're just going to accuse me of shit, then let me leave!"

"So you want to leave now?" He grabbed her wrist, pulling her up. "Too bad, you're mine." He dragged her over to the side of the bed, pushing her down, and climbing on top of her.

"Stop it, Tommy." He ignored her, wedging a knee between her legs. Lifting the oversized T-shirt she wore, he cupped her breasts, his thumb lightly caressing her nipple. She ran her hands through his hair, gripping onto it. "Do you think if I were sleeping with someone else, I'd come back to you?"

His warm breath tickled the sensitive nipple as he chuckled. "No, I don't think you'd ever come back to a monster like me."

"You're not a monster, Tommy. I don't know why you act the way you do." She brought his face to hers, running her lips across his. "You know I only want to be yours. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want you." Her lips clashed into his, her fingers unbuttoning his dress shirt.

""""""

_Atlantic City, New Jersey - June 2005_

A giggle broke her out of her endless thoughts. Justin stood in the backyard, hose in hand, dousing Tommy as much as he could. Tommy tried to evade the spray, but eventually let the little boy win, more giggles escpaing him.

"Want to play waterbottle football?" she heard Tommy ask him.

Justin crinkled his nose and looked up at the tall man. "Waterbottle football? What's that?"

"I'll show you. Go grab me a water bottle." The little boy quickly obliged, taking a near empty bottle of water off of the patio table, and running back to Tommy. "Waterbottle football," he started, "is when you use a water bottle to play football, rather than an actual football." He filled up the bottle a third of the way full, twisting the cap back on. "Go long."

Justin ran to the far end of the yard, near the row of trees that separated their line of houses from another row of homes. Tommy threw the bottle with little effort, sending it spiraling down to where Justin planted his feet with open arms, ready to catch it. He did, just barely, and came running back to Tommy.

"Did I do good, dad?"

"You did awesome. Now throw it to me," he said, jogging to where Justin once stood. He threw it a little short, with Tommy taking a few strides to catch it.

Angela watched them throw the bottle back and forth between each other, slowly turning her head to her friend who was basking in the warm sunlight.

"Would it be dumb of me if I went back down with him?" Angela asked, looking back towards Tommy and Justin.

"Well," Kit started, opening one eye. "It would probably benefit Justin having his dad with him. Unless you think it's going to turn out harmful, I see no reason why you couldn't go."

"Yeah," she agreed absentmindedly. "Maybe it's the fresh start we need."

Later that night, Tommy lay in bed when a soft knock fell upon his door. He stood from the bed, stretching out tiredly, and opened the door.

"I didn't want to go to sleep just yet," the warm voice said. He let her in the room, keeping the door ajar behind her. She climbed into his bed as he turned around with enough time to see her bottom disappear under the sheets.

"I don't even want to know why you have shorts like that. They're kind of pointless when they look like underwear." He lifted the sheet, and laid down next to her.

"I sleep in them," she said stubbornly. "I don't wear them outside the house."

"What happened to you sleeping naked?" he grinned.

She gave a slight punch to his shoulder. "Don't even start. I came here to tell you something."

He lifted his arms, placing them behind his head. "What?" he asked softly, a smile still on his face.

"I was thinking about," she said slowly, "talking to Justin about something." She bit her lip, not wanting to reveal her plan.

"Talk to him about what?"

"You think he'd like being in Florida?" Tommy's dark eyes darted to her. "He can start the new school year fresh down there. And I'm sure he'll make friends just fine."

All he could do was chuckle at how fast she was talking. She lay on her side, palm of her hand on her cheek.

"And you're laughing. Some input would be nice."

"For what? You think I'm going to disagree with having you two at the estate?"

"I never said anything about living with you," she snapped out quickly.

The grin on his face faded. "You know you couldn't be anywhere else."

"Oh come on, Tommy. Please don't turn this into something controlling," she scoffed, sitting up.

"I'm not," he dejected. "People know you. And they'll know who Justin is within a matter of seconds. I don't want the wrong people finding out."

"I can't believe - "

"And you know this," he said sternly.

"So, what? We're going to be caged like zoo animals there? You locked me up for five years, but you can't possibly expect I'll let you do it to my son."

"He's _my_ son too, Angela, and I'm not risking getting him hurt or killed because you still want to play the rebellous little housewife role."

"I knew this was a bad idea." She flipped the sheets off her, swinging her legs over to the side of the bed.

"Stop running away from me," he said in an even tone voice, before her feet even hit the floor. "Stop trying to hide from what I am. I know you're scared, and I know that you don't like it. But it's reality. I'm sorry that you had to be with someone whose career put you in danger - "

"Tommy - " she tried to interrupt, but he continued.

" - and will continue to put you in danger if you follow me back down to Florida. But it is what it is, and even at my lowest moments, I've offered you everything I've had."

She sat on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath. "I knew when I met you what you were, and I was never scared of it." She turned back to him, folding one leg back up onto the bed. "But when you approached me that night, I saw something in you that I never saw in anyone else. And when I got to know you, and started loving you," she said with a smile. "I became scared of losing you. What you do doesn't scare me. Believe me, I deal with people's lives every day. But nothing scared me more than the thought of permanently losing you."

He sat up against the pillow, tugging at her arm until she gave into his embrace. Gently, he stroked her long, wavy, dark brown hair. "That's exactly why I can't risk you two being anywhere else. It's just too dangerous, and I'm not about to put my manly pride before protecting you and Justin. Yes, I would love for you to come back down to Florida, but only if you agree to stay in the estate." He pulled away from her, looking at her with intense eyes. "If you don't agree to it, then you can't come back."

The only response she could give was to lightly brush her lips over his, and snuggle herself closer to his warm body.

""""""

"We're going to move to Florida!" Justin's bright eyes exploded with excitement at the talk his mother had with him.

"Can I visit you?" Kit joked, nudging his shoulder.

"Yes! But you gotta stay in my room. Mom says I can have a bunk bed!"

"Oh my, how fun will that be." She held out an open-palm hand and Justin slapped his against it. "Buddies forever?"

"Yeah!"

"Tommy, I swear to everything that is holy, if you let anything happen to him while, you won't have to worry about other mob hits. I'll whack you myself."

Kit let out a laugh as Tommy grinned. "You have my word that nothing will happen. I know what to do. And you'll be with us in a few days. Don't worry." He looked over at Kit, who tilted her chin up once to let him know she was ready to drive them to the airport. "We'll be there to pick you up too."

Angela leaned down to hug Justin one more time before he headed out the front door with Kit. She stood back up to look at Tommy. "I'll send the luggage through mail, so we don't have to wait at the airport."

He nodded at her. "Good idea."

"Don't kidnap him from me to get back at me," she joked with pleading eyes.

"If I would kidnap anyone, it would be you." He pulled her chin up with the tips of his fingers, laying a soft kiss on her lips.

She pulled away, not wanting to give in. "Be safe," she said in a near whisper as he exited out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: **__See installment one._

_**A/N:** I'm aware that Maisonette 9 was not in Vice City, and that Tommy Vercetti is not the owner. And I know that Tony Prince owns said club in the GTA: IV Episodes of Liberty City edition of the GTA series, however, this is indeed fiction, and fictional things occur. I've played both games, and I know the actual storyline of the games very well._

""""""

_Francis International Airport - Vice City, Florida - June 2005_

"We're picking up mommy, dad?" Justin asked as he stood on his knees, looking out of the closed limousine window. He was fascinated by the palm trees that lined the street.

"Yea, son. She'll be with us in an hour."

"Is her plane as fancy as ours?"

"Surely, it's the same plane." His stomach tightened as the limo pulled up into a heavily secured area of the airport. It stopped for just a few moments before rolling back into motion.

The privacy window rolled down for enough time for Tommy's driver of fifteen years to talk. "Mr. V, Miss Angela's jet should be arriving shortly." Tommy thanked him, and the blackened window rolled back up. All of Justin and Angela's luggage had already been delivered to the mansion earlier, now sitting in Tommy's spacious room. Tommy had held Justin at arm's length since they had landed a few nights before.

And now they sit in a long black limo, windows darkened for security. Justin plopped back down onto the soft leather seat, reaching for his juice box and taking a long sip before his eyes shot wide open at the jet appeared in the sky, its landing wheels peeling down. They still sat waiting for about twenty minutes before she stepped off, clad in a black and white paisley printed hoodie that stretched long enough to be a dress. The black hem of the hoodie dress taught around her thighs, the rest of her legs in sheer black leggings. She wore white flip flops on her feet, which Tommy knew was highly frowned upon for safety reasons, but also knew that Angela didn't care. She stood fast by her ever-present varying flip flops.

"Mommy!" He heard the boy's excitement gather back up as the door to the limo whisked open, sending in a ray of bright sunlight and warm air. Justin rushed to the other side of Tommy to hug his mom.

"Hey sweetie!" She hugged him back, while scooting in next to Tommy. "You been good for daddy?"

He nodded his head daftly as Tommy took him by his waist, placing him on his thigh. Angela thanked him in a short breath as she pulled a tote bag with a similar black and white print on it. She sighed deeply as the cool air from the limo circulated around her once the door was shut. "Cold on the plane, cold in here, hot as hell outside."

"It's cool in the mansion."

"Daddy's house is big! And he's got an indoor pool! And a football field!"

A small laugh escaped Angela's mouth, amazed at the wonder he must have felt being in the estate.

"You okay?" Tommy asked, still noticing she seemed short of breath.

"Yeah," she exhaled. "The heat just took me by surprise is all. I need to get used to it again." She watched as Justin scampered off his dad's lap to the bench in front of the privacy window. He pulled out a cold bottle of water and a pouch of fruit snacks and bought them back to his mom. "Thank you, sweetie." She twisted the cap off the water, taking a big swig.

"Did you eat on the plane?" Tommy asked her.

She shook her head. "You know I didn't."

"You want the pizza, don't you?" he asked smirking.

"You know it." She returned the same smirk, her eyes glittering.

"Good, I've already placed an order. We're picking it up on the way back."

They swerved around and out of the gate of the airport, riding in silence with the exception of Justin's random talking, and Angela's pardon once they picked up the pizzas to have a slice. Crossing back over the bridge towards Starfish Island, Tommy looked between the two, loving how this felt so right. A son he always wanted and a woman who he was determined to make his wife.

""""""

_Vercetti Estate - Prawn Island, Vice City, Florida_

"Tommy!" He heard the loud call of his name up the stairs, past his closed bedroom doors, and straight into the bathroom where he stood at the sink, brushing his teeth. He quickly rinsed his mouth out, drying it with a hand towel, and exited the bathroom. As he expected, the furious woman, hands on her hips, already stood between him and the bed. "How could you let Dee teach him how to use a gun? Have you lost your mind!"

He could almost see fire in her eyes. "It's just a pellet gun." He fought the urge to laugh, knowing that she'd possibly land a fist somewhere on his body in her angered state.

"It's dangerous! And I won't have him thinking guns are normal!"

He took the hand towel, drying his hair off briskly. "They are normal around here."

"Not for my son, they won't be! Don't test me, Tommy, or I swear we will be on the fastest plane back to Jersey in two seconds." She lowered her voice with her statement, which made Tommy scowl.

"Don't threaten me with taking him away again."

"There's no threat. It's a promise."

He could no longer stop a burst of laugh. "And how could he possibly get into any trouble with a snappy mother like you," he teased. "If anyone's going to teach him to be any type of bad, it's going to be you."

Her mouth dropped open. "Are you saying I'm the bad influence?" Before he could even answer, she snatched the smaller damp towel from his hand and proceeded to swack him with every exaggerated word. "I'm _not_ the one in the Mafia. I'm _not_ the one who has their _own_ mafia. So don't blame me if he ever ends up being a hired hitman."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, trying to ward off the hits. "My son will definitely not be a hired hitman. Maybe a highly sought after one, but never hired. How low can you go?" Noticing the way her eyes narrowed, giving a hard cold stare at him, he grabbed up the towel in her hand, wounding it up until he was able to grasp her hand.

"Get off me," she struggled against him, but his tightening hug around her was too strong.

"I won't let anything happen to him," he said in a low voice. He slowly backed her up into the edge of the bed, willing her to lay back, but she refused.

"And you won't get me into bed either."

"You wanted it in Jersey."

"Oh please, we fell asleep. You snoring hardly counts as wanting sex." The grip he held on her lessened as he turned back to the bathroom, his laugh echoing through the high ceilings.

Back downstairs, Justin climbed to sit on a stool at the kitchen island, reaching for a banana that was in a large fruit bowl in the center of that side of the island. Once retrieving his snack, smiling as he spun around to see his parents come down the staircase, side by side. He didn't catch what they were talking about, all he knew was his dad was walking towards him with a sullen look on his face after he only heard his mom somewhat whisper to him, "Fix it."

"Okay, okay, on my way," Tommy gave in, taking the little boy by his hand. "Come on, Justin. Your mother thinks you and I need to have a little talk." He perched Justin up on his hip and walked away with him into a hallway behind the kitchen, which she knew led into a few steps down into a maze of winding pathways, and finally into what she could only describe as a gun den. A shooting range, Tommy had called it, but she scoffed at that, waving her hand in the air.

"Tommy should have known better," she thought out loud to herself. Going to the cabinet, she plucked down her favorite mug - an oversized one with an A in scroll work in brown, and a taupe colored leafy background - happy to still see it there, and a box of vanilla tea. She clicked on the stove to heat up the stainless steel kettle. She spooned some sugar and creamer into the bottom of the mug, as well as plopping a single tea bag on top of the mound. Once the kettle whistled, she clicked off the stove, and poured boiling water a little more than halfway up her mug.

"Miss Angela," a deep voice she knew all too well spoke as she stirred her tea. "Miss Kit on the phone."

She picked up the handset on the kitchen counter. "Thanks Dee. Hey Kit."

"Girl, let me tell you how much I miss you."

"Oh gosh we miss you too." They shared a giggle before Angela became serious. "Can you believe that Tommy was having Dee teach Justin how to use a pellet gun?"

"What!"

"Yeah, he surely was." She took a sip of her tea. "I made him go talk to him. But he took him into that gun den of his. Doubt that was a good idea."

The two talked more as Angela moved out onto the patio. She heard the sliding door open and close before long, Tommy emerging to her side and sitting next to her. He watched her animated arms sporadically swinging about as she talked to her friend. Finally with one more giggle, she pulled the phone from her ear and hit the off button on it.

"How is she doing?" Tommy asked.

"How did you know it was Kit?" she asked, eyebrows raised, only to see his raise up as well with a knowning expression. "She's fine. She was telling me about what the nurses did for one of their birthdays." She turned her head to the door. "Where's Justin?"

"In my office. With Dee. They're watching an old gun movie. Didn't want to interrupt them."

She placed her mug back down on the table, staring out into the ocean. "I know he's going to end up like you," she said solemly. "I just don't know when." She continued looking out as he started to speak.

"I know you know, Angela. You're far from stupid. But I'm not worried or scared."

She shot a watery-eyed look at him. "How can you not be?"

"Because," he said resting his feet up on another chair. "I know he has our blood in him. He's a tough kid, and really smart. _If_ he ever happens to get into it, he'll survive."

""""""

Later that night, after dinner was done and Justin was tucked away in bed in the room he picked out on the third floor, Angela found herself wondering down the short hallway that led to Tommy's bedroom doors. Admittedly, she missed being in that room, but she'd never tell Tommy that. At least not right away. She knew he had went down to his office shortly after seeing Justin was in bed. Slowly, she approached the curved handle, touching it more gently than she had earlier in a burst of rage.

Exhaling with the click of the handle, she slowly swung the door open, stepping lightly inside. Although the carpeting was the same throughout the entire house, it always seemed to be softer in his room. Without caring if the door was shut, she made her way to the cherry wood vanity that she once used nearly every day. Sitting down on the plush stool, she fingered the smooth wood. The items she hadn't taken with her back to New Jersey years ago, still sat on the tabletop, a small laugh escaping her lips as she gathered the items closer to him.

"What's funny?"

The deep-voiced question caused her to spin around on the stool. "Don't scare me like that."

"I would tell you not to be in my room, but it's exactly where I want to get you." He smirked at her, closing the door all the way behind him. He stopped short of the armoire that stood between the bedroom doors and her vanity, unbuttoning his shirt completely and sliding it off his shoulders. He threw it over the open door of the armoire, then slowly unbuckled his belt. "Care to do the rest?"

She scoffed, pushing the items she gathered back again. "I don't know why you kept all this stuff. And I don't know why you still," she said standing and snatching up his dress shirt, "won't put your clothes in the hamper."

"And I don't know why you seem to want to fall back into the wifey role."

"I don't," she retorted, coming out of the bathroom once the shirt was in the hamper. "You're imagining it." She made a go for the door, but before her hand could touch the handle, his hand gently wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't go. I don't want you to leave." He let out a heavy sigh.

"I'd like to go to bed now, if you don't mind," she stated, making no effort to remove his hand.

"Sleep in here." She turned dark eyes to him. In the dim lighting of the vanity light she turned on, he saw the passion in her eyes as he had so long ago. "I never stopped loving you, Angela."

She let her arm drop out of his grasp. "Don't do this, Tommy. You know what it's going to end up like." Turning away from him, she trodded over the thickly padded carpeting to the edge of the bed.

"And how's it gonna turn out? By us being together like you know we should be? Twelve years, Angela, twelve years we've known since day one. Since you came into my club, we both knew. I don't understand why you just want to toss something like this aside."

"I don't. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to leave? And don't you think that if I hadn't be pregnant, I would have stayed? I did it for a reason that seems to escape you still."

"Yet still, if it weren't for me tracking you down - "

"Which I didn't want."

" - you still wouldn't have came back."

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for him. Don't make this out to be more than it is."

"So what? The summer's over and you're just going to leave again?"

"No," she said stubbornly. "I plan to stay. But come on, Tommy, you seem to be completely blind to my reason." He closed in on her, his body pushing her into sitting on the bed. His fingertips lightly brushing her cheeks, she closed her eyes at his soft touch. "Don't do this," she whispered into his hand. After a few lingering moments, his hand dropped and she slipped away from him and out the doors.

Feeling too defeated, he sighed as he lay in his bed alone, thinking of the first time he had seen the beauty.

""""""

_Maisonette 9 - Liberty City, New York - March 1992_

Kit pulled into the small parking lot next to the busy night time club.

"Good thing most people didn't drive here, huh?" Adrianna squawked from the back of the red sedan. Sitting next to her was Susan, who currently was wrenching her neck to see in front of the curb.

"Oh. My. God. Is that Vercetti's car?"

"Where?" Adrianna also craned her neck to try and get a better view, before she subconsiously swung her door open and stepped out, looking out over the top of the car. "Oh my - That is his car!"

Susan also popped out of the car, joining Adrianna's squeal. Angela stepped out of the front passenger seat, and stood next to Adrianna. "What's the big deal over Vercetti?" she asked, keeping her eyes on his sleek black sedan.

"He's only the hottest mob boss ever," Adrianna scoffed, then made her way to Susan. Kit locked the doors as Angela walked towards her.

"Tommy Vercetti. He owns this club, and several others in Liberty City. I think he's part of the Mafia. You know how the people here go crazy for that."

Angela nodded her in acknowledgment, then she and Kit followed behind Adrianna and Susan to go into the club. They each pulled their IDs out for the bouncer to check.

"Eighteen to enter, twenty-one to drink," he informed them, and proceeded to check off the tops of their hands with the coordinating colors. Angela had received a check mark from the red marker the bouncer held in his large hand, while the other three women received a blue check mark.

"Ma'am," the bouncer nodded her in, then straightened his attention out to the next people in line.

Adrianna and Susan had immediately gone to the bar, while Angela and Kit hung back a bit observing the crowd. Kit spotted an empty table at the end of the aisle where they stood. She pulled on Angela's arm to motion the vacant table. Once they were seated, Susan plopped on the end of the curved bench.

"Exciting, isn't it?" she said, slightly loud to combat the music thumping out. Angela just nodded in agreement as Susan and Kit engaged into conversation. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the VIP section with an open balcony.

Tommy sat in the leather chair, girls dancing on either side of him. He watched the four women come into his club, turning a hawk eye on the dark haired one since she sat down at a table right in his sight.

"Dee," he said, not taking his eyes off the woman. "Send a VIP call for those four." With a nod, Dee was on his way down the stairs to their table, and Tommy saw him present the four of them with VIP cards.

"Compliments of Mr. Vercetti. If you ladies would just follow me."

With high pitched squeals, both Adrianna and Susan grabbed their drinks to follow the man up to the balcony. Tommy saw that the girl in his interest kept one friend back, whispering something in her ear, then followed after their two overly excited friends. Heading up the stairs, with Dee behind them, the four women quietly sat around the glass coffee table against the wall, with Tommy already sitting.

"So, how are you ladies tonight?" Tommy asked, clasping his hands into a loose fist.

"Great!" chirpped two voices.

"Good," answered Kit simply.

Tommy noticed the fourth one had just nodded and smiled at him. He sat back and watched her look around the club. "Can I know the names of you lovely ladies?"

"Adrianna!"

"I'm Susan!"

"Kit," she said then looked towards her silent friend. "She's Angela."

"Oh, such lovely names. Mind if I get you ladies a drink?" he asked, then noticed Dee tapping the back of his hand and pointed to Angela.

Tommy ordered for the three drinks, and they sat and talked, with Angela saying very little. She diverted her attention to the dance floor.

"Oh, what a good idea, Angela!" Adrianna exlaimed, following her friend's stare. She grabbed Susan's hand and together they went off to the lit up square.

"So," Tommy began. "Where are you ladies from?"

"Jersey," said the quiet voice, her stare still on the busy dance floor.

Kit noticing Tommy's eyes were drawn to her more than to anyone else, excused herself to go downstairs to the bathrooms.

"Ah, Jersey. Where at?"

"Atlantic City," she said, turning back to face Tommy. Her dark brown eyes seared his flesh, sending jolts of electricity through his body. He noticed her looking around the balcony before sighing. "This is really nice of you, Mr. Vercetti - "

"Please, call me Tommy."

"Tommy," she sighed out. "But this is not really my scene. I only came because we were visiting some friends, and - "

"And I'd really like to see you again some time. Maybe for dinner?"

She paused, her breath escaping her body. "Excuse me?" _Is a mob boss really asking me out on a date?_ she asked herself.

"Yeah, dinner. Me. You. Say Friday night, at eight. You pick the place."

She smiled at him, and he thought his heart had stopped. He recomposed himself for a minute before moving to sit closer to her on the couch against the wall.

""""""

_Vercetti Estate - Prawn Island, Vice City, Florida - 2005_

Oh she went out with him that night, she remembered as she laid her head down on the cool pillow. They went to a quiet Italian restaurant, where admittedly, she had one of the best nights of her life. She had never been the one to fawn over the guys like most females. And she honestly didn't care about Tommy's status. Still didn't. And she knew that was why he chased after her. He needed someone who didn't care what he was, but rather who he was. She saw past all the expensive champagne and fancy frills of his life, straight into his soul to who he was.

And she loved him for it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: **__See installment one._

__""""""

"So, Tommy," she heard a familiar Cuban accent start. "I hear Angela's back and with your baby boy."

"Oh, yeah, they got in a few days ago."

"How do you like seeing your boy?"

"I absolutely adore him. I promise you, Mercedes, there's nothing better than being around him. He's the best ever."

"Oh, yeah... that's good. How is she dealing with all this?"

He let out a griping sigh. "Better than I expected. Not as great as I hoped."

"You know, you're going to have to give her more time. I know you, Mr. Vercetti, and hounding her will not make her come back to you."

Angela remembered something that Mercedes had said to her minutes before she left Vice City.

""""""

_Mercede's condo - Vice City, Florida 1998_

"Are you sure of this, Angela? You can always stay here at my place."

She nodded her head silently, the heavy rain slamming on the car at all angles drowning out her heavy breathing. Droplets fell down her cheeks, but as Mercedes watched her soft face she knew it wasn't rain water. Although most thought she and Angela were enemies, they weren't, and she always had a warm spot for the girl who had stolen Tommy's heart. Mercedes had know Tommy wasn't the one for herself as soon as he laid eyes on Angela.

But now she sat in her Jeep, with her friend's other half, taking her away from him.

"You know, I talked to Tommy," she started, softly clicking on the radio and turning it down low. "He knows you're pregnant."

Angela's face whipped to hers. "How?"

She gave a slight laugh as she checked for oncoming traffic, slowly pulling out of her driveway. "That man knows you inside and out. Did you think he would not notice?" Angela was silent once more, giving her answer. "I do not know you as well as he, but I know this. Running away from him will not solve this. And it won't go away simply because you wish it to. I've known him for many, many years, and still there's not a single other female that captivates him so. I just hope for that baby's sake that you reconsider the things you do, and even if you have to get away for the time being, that you come back to him."

Angela was silent still, not knowing what to say. A woman who barely knew her, a woman who she had turned to in a time of need, a woman who didn't deny her, was telling her things she knew deep down but didn't want to admit. But instead of engaging deeper into the conversation like Angela had hoped they would, they drove in a rather comfortable silence to the train station.

""""""

_Vercetti Estate - Prawn Island, Vice City, Florida - 2005_

"I always knew she'd come back, Tommy," she said without hesitiation. "You knew it too. You're just too damn stubborn to see why she came back."

Tommy's smile didn't cover his heavy thoughts. Mercedes looked down at her light pink watch.

"Have somewhere to be?"

"Always," she smiled. "I'll see my way out."

Angela watched Mercedes exit out the front door. Slowly, she decended down the grand staircase and into the kitchen.

"Why was she here so early?" she asked quietly, biting her lip.

"She needed some paperwork from her father that I had."

"Oh." Quietly, she went to the coffee maker, pulling down her mug and making her cup of coffee. "I remember him," she said turning back towards Tommy where he sat on the end kitchen island stool in front of the sliding doors. His face lightened with a slight smile.

"He adored you." Smile still on his face, he fell silently back into the paperwork that was strewn about. She watched him flip through a few more pages, gripping her coffee cup as he put the papers he was holding down and rubbed a hand over his face. "Do you want to be my secretary?"

"Again?" she asked, biting in a laugh. "Tommy, I don't think that's a good idea."

His eyes twinkled in her direction. "It will be nothing sexual this time. It's just that, I have all this paperwork and I - "

"Sure, I'll help."

"I'll pay you." He hesitated before getting off the stool. "Just as long as you don't save it up to get away again."

""""""

She sat in his office, the TV being the only noise other than shuffling paperwork. Justin sat in the corner of the over-fluffy black leather couch, watching morning cartoons. Angela's attention was diverted from the scattered papers by one of the doors swinging open, Tommy stepping in.

"Any issues?" he asked, sitting in a leather chair in front of his oversized desk.

"No," she said absentmindedly putting her thumb nail in her mouth. "Well, other than there being triple documents to some things."

"File it all together if there's more than one." He took out a slip of paper from his jean pocket. "Your salary agreement."

She picked it up, unfolding it. "Fifteen dollars an hour? No, Tommy. That's too much for me to just be sitting here flipping through papers. The minimum wage here is eight dollars, right?"

"Of course I'd never give you average. You know this by now. At fifteen an hour, for an eight hour day, every two weeks, you should have a good chunk of change."

"Fine," she said with a smirk. "But don't complain about what I get with my first check."

"What are you planning on getting?"

"You'll see."

"It better not be an apartment."

"No, it's not." The corners of her mouth leaking up into an inevitable grin. "Don't worry. Nothing that will take away your precious reigns on me... for long."

"For long? Angela - "

"Relax, Tommy. You'll see what it is." Her attention was turned back towards the papers that were beneath her hand. After a while, Tommy and Justin left, Tommy mumbling something about taking him swimming. She simply nodded her head at him, her concentration never waivering. By the time she looked up again, the room was noticibly darker, the sun setting through the large glass panels behind her. The warm smell of a fire from somewhere outside seeped through the open window pane, and she stood from hours of sitting, stretching her long legs.

Before she could fully see what was going on below, a voice turned around her attention.

"There's a bonfire going on. Want to join me?"

"That'd be nice. Just let me change." She slipped into the door that ajoined Tommy's office to his bedroom, emerging a minute later in white leggings and one of Tommy's white dress shirts. She was rolling up the sleeves when she caught him staring. "What?"

"N-Nothing. You look beautiful."

"Oh no, I don't. Stop it." Next thing she knew, Tommy had a hold of her, placing her to sit on the smooth desk. "Tommy, don't."

"I've waited for seven years to have you again." His hands gripped through her long spiraling hair. "I've wanted to do this since I saw you at the airport in Jersey." Before she could protest further, his lips pressed against hers in a warm touch.

"This is a bad idea."

"The only bad thing I can see about it is not doing it." He pressed her body closer to him, her legs spread around him. "You know you love me. And you know I love you."

She managed to escape his lips, and placed her head into his chest, holding him tightly. "I know, I know. I missed you, Tommy. But - "

"But nothing. We know it's right."

She sighed into his chest, placing her hands on either side of her head. "Can we just see where it goes? I don't want to rush again."

Tommy let his head hang backwards, sucking in a deep breath. "Fine, fine." He let her go, and she slid off the desk. "Be my date for the bonfire?"

She smiled at him, placing her hand in the nook of his arm that he held out for her.

""""""

The feeling of the warm Florida sand never felt so good as she scooped up handfuls of it, letting it shift through her fingers. She sat inbetween Tommy's legs, content with listening as he talked and laughed with a multiude of people. Some people she knew from a decade ago. Some where new faces that she hadn't seen before. The fire in the midst of all the chattering people snapped and crackled. She looked around, seeing Justin talking to Ken, and she laughed to herself at the thought of what they could possibly be talking about.

She started to stand, excusing herself from Tommy's presence, to walk toward the two near the hedge. A shadow in the corner of there the wall met the hedgeline caught her attention. The dark figure seemed to be moving towards Justin, just several feet from where he stood with Ken. Before Angela knew what was happening, the sound of Justin screaming out hit her ears. The figure clasped something over the little boy's mouth, shortly thereafter making him go limp.

"Tommy!" Angela screamed, running after the dark figure that disappeared into the hedge maze. "Tommy, I can't see him!" Frantically, she ran through the maze, trying her best to keep up with them. But they took a turn into a dead end of the maze and disappeared. "I lost them!"

Tommy was quickly behind her, trying to look over the tall hedges the best he could. "Damn it! Come on, this way!" He ran to the left, Angela at his heels. Soon after they cleared the maze, a completely black Sentinel drove off so fast it burned tires on the asphalt. "Fuck!" came Tommy's bellow.

"They took my baby," Angela whispered in shock as she watched the car drive over the bridge into gang territory.

"They won't have him for long," Tommy stated as he briskly walked up the front stairs of the estate. "Or their lives."


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: **__See installment one._

__""""""

Tommy paced back and forth behind his desk.

"I want that building torn apart by the time I get there!" he demanded, furiously raking a hand through his black hair. "Completely searched inside and out! And keep whoever did this alive."

The drop in his tone as he finished the phone call scared Angela. She watched as Tommy slammed the phone on its receiver.

"Did they find him?" she asked, eyes watery.

His eyes softened towards her, his voice becoming soothing. "Of course they did. They aren't my guys for no reason."

"Who - Who was it?" Tears couldn't help but spill over her eyelashes, both happy and still immensely frightened.

"Some nobody," Tommy answered her, looking down at the information sheet on the man that his people had retained within just a matter of an hour. "Apparently, he wants to make a name for himself, so he thought targeting the biggest man on the campus would do him good. Well, the only thing it's going to get him is dead." He paused, not wanting to look up at her, knowhing how much she hated death-threats. "I'm going over there in a few. Going to get Justin back. Wait in the bedroom for me."

"What? I'm going."

"The hell you are. I'm not having something happen to the both of you."

"I'm going, Tommy," she stated boldly.

"Angela," he sighed, "I need you to be safe for me."

"My son, Tommy - "

"Just stay put." He started to move towards the doors of his office.

"I will not just sit idle while I have no idea what's going on!"

"Don't make me get Dee on you."

"Trying to threaten me won't work." She reached for her hoodie that lay on the back of the black leather couch. "I said I'm going."

Without another word, she started down the stairs in front of his office doors.

""""""

Angela tensed in the silence as they crossed over into the dense gang territory. She counted no less than three groups of Haitian gang members, each group containing around four members. Tommy saw the awe in her face as she was brought back into a part of Vice City he knew she hated. This section took Tommy away from her many nights, and he knew it was a big reason why she took off for New Jersey years ago. But he also saw a determination in her face this time. Fear no longer sat within her, instead a fierce desire to have her son returned safely into her arms.

As they drove further into the territory, he heard her take a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Don't be nervous."

"I'm not."

"Will you at least stay in the car? Leave it running, and ready to go."

She gave him a contemplative look, realizing he was telling her to be the get-away driver should they happen to need one. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Yeah, good idea."

Before she could give it a second thought, they arrived at a narrow driveway, a tall light blue building setting back away from the street. Tommy pulled into it, stopping next to one of his guys.

"Hey, Mr. V, we all but destroyed this place. He should be upstairs, only door."

Tommy nodded, then proceeded to drive in, turning the car around to face towards the street. He got out, and after shutting the door and looking around, he briskly climbed the only steel staircase on the outside of the building. Angela scooted herself into the driver's seat, gripping onto the steering wheel so hard, her knuckles turned white. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and counted to ten. A slamming metal door broke her concentration, and she whipped her head around to see Tommy decend the stairs, a sleeping Justin in his arms.

He approached the back car door, opening it and gently placed Justin on the seat. "I'll be right back," Tommy said before Angela could even ask what happened. She once again watched him climb the steel stairs and disappear into the building. A minute passed by before she heard what she thought was single gun shot, and then the metal door swung open again, Tommy emerging. Hands in his jean pockets, he strode towards the car, where an anxious Angela sat waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" he casually asked, getting into the passenger side.

"Just like that?" she asked, looking back at the staircase.

"Yeah, just like that."

"Tommy, you didn't - "

"Let's go." His stern voice almost making her fumble with the gear shift.

""""""

_Vercetti Estate - Prawn Island, Vice City, Florida_

A few days had passed since Justin's kidnapping. Angela sat in Justin's room, on the edge of his bed with a clean cool cloth pressed to his forehead.

"How's he doing?" she heard Tommy's voice from the doorway.

"Better," she sighed. "I think the fever is finally breaking."

"Has he eaten?"

"Not breakfast, but he did eat his lunch." She stood from his bed, going into the ajoined bathroom door.

"I want to thank you," he said as she came back out of the bathroom with a freshly rinsed out cloth.

"For what?"

"For coming with me anyway. We could be a Bonnie and Clyde, you know."

She gave a half-smile at him, a twinkle in her eye. "I didn't do it for you," she said, not being able to help her slight laugh. "I did it for him. He's my son too. It's my job."

"You saw it happen, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she said, her smile depleting. "I didn't react fast enough. It was my fault." She left the cloth laying across the boy's forehead as she stood.

"You can't blame yourself. Besides, he's safe now."

"What if he hadn't been? What if they - "

"He was basically a ransom. They didn't hurt him, I assure you. There's a whole bunch of small-time gangsters wanting noriety around here."

"Still, I don't even want to think what could have happened." She walked past him, and out into the hallway. Tommy followed her, shutting his son's bedroom door. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to his body. "Tommy, don't."

"Don't what? I'm trying to get close to you again, Angela. You're making it impossible."

"Close to me? Was having your son kidnapped a good idea to get close to me?"

"I did not set that up. Are you serious?"

She snatched her hand away, holding them both up in the air. "Look, Tommy, it's sweet of you to think that I'll just fall right back into your arms, but I'm not the twenty year old who fell for you in your club in New York." She swiftly went down the stairs, him right behind her.

"I don't think you should fall right back into my arms, but damnit, at least give it a chance! I was not dangerous to you."

"Oh, really?" Spinning to face him at the bottom of the staircase, her eyes burned with fury. "Your lifestyle is dangerous, anyone knows that, but it can't be blamed for everything that _you_ did wrong. Save your sorry ass excuses." She crossed her arms underneath her chest and took one step down the first flight of stairs. She was stopped by going any further by Tommy's arm around her waist as he pulled her towards his bedroom doors. She fought to get away from his grasp, digging her heels into the plush carpet, but it didn't stop him dragging her into the bedroom, slamming the door shut and tossing her to the bed.

"You wait right there!" his voice bellowed, a slim finger pointed at her as he went to lock the doors behind them. "I took care of you without you even asking. I gave you everything you ever wanted. Houses, cars, boats, anything! And the one thing I ask of you, you just won't do."

"I told you years ago, I never asked anything of you."

"You won't do it! Should I go another ten years wanting you to be my wife?"

"Oh, this is more than you just wanting to get married, Tommy. Believe me, I know your game."

"My game, huh? What game would that be?" He now crossed his arms over his chest, and stood back from the bed where she sat down.

"You want to control me. It's always been about control."

"Control?" he snapped. "Control! If wanting you safe is control, then yeah, I guess it is."

"I'm not going to do it anymore. I was perfectly fine in Jersey without you hounding my every move. I could go out with friends without you spying on me."

"Oh, were you going out with friends?" he mocked. "When you should have been taking care of _MY_ son!" He backed away from her again, running a shaky hair through his hair.

"Don't question me - "

"Question you? Oh, I have no room to question the _mother_ of my child being a whore to everyone she knows?"

A sharp crack echoed throughout the room. It took Tommy a few seconds to realize she had slapped him. She stood, heading for the door, when his large hand wrapped around her arm and yanked her back to him.

"Let go of me!"

"No! You're going to stay here!" He tossed her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her.

"No, Tommy, don't," she pleaded with him, her eyes closing and her struggling ceased. He looked at how beautiful she was, those full lips, a cute button nose, and gorgeous almond-shaped eyes. He could think of no other woman who was more beautiful. It pained him that she didn't want to be one with him. The mother of his son, his soulmate, and she wanted nothing to do with him.

"I picked you out of everyone." The softness of his voice made her open her eyes. The hard grip on her wrists slowly turned into him lacing his fingers with hers. "Every girl I knew just couldn't compare to you." He lowered his head to her chest, laying his head down between her breasts, the soft fabric of her tank on his cheek. "The way you moved, the way you talked, the way you handled yourself. Everything about you screamed out to me."

"Tommy - "

He lifted his head, looking into her eyes. "I don't want to control you. If I wasn't a mobster, I'd still want the same. Simply to call you mine."

"Don't do this to me, Tommy. You have no idea how hard it is for me to say no to you."

"Then why do you?"

"I have to."

"No," he said adamantly. "No. Say you'll marry me."

"I can't." She struggled her way from underneath him, and sat up to look down at him lay on his back with a hand over his forehead.

"I can buy anything in the world with the riches I have, yet can't give my heart to someone I love."

She sighed deeply, looking around the room they once shared. "I have your heart, Tommy. And you have mine."

Before he could say anything else to fight his cause, she slipped off the bed and out the door.

""""""

After dinner, Justin was feeling well enough to sit in the den with Tommy to watch movies. Angela stood, leaning on the kitchen island, and sighed at the wonderful sight, phone in hand.

"Girl, I wish you could see them. I love how they are together."

"Oh I know they're perfect together. Just like you and him are."

"What? Oh come on, Kit."

"Why are you fighting him this much? I would have at least heard that you two were knocking boots already."

Angela couldn't help the burst of laugh that came from her mouth. "Kit!"

"I'm serious, and all that bickering you two do, I'd figured it'd be good with Mr. Vercetti."

Another laugh. "You know, you are a trip indeed."

"Besides, don't you think with Justin's whole ordeal that he should see the two of you together. Baby boy's been waiting his whole life, and the pieces finally fall into place for him."

Angela was quiet, looking at them intensely before whispered out, "I - I know you're r - right." Two tears streamed down each cheek. "I just can't help but think what could happen if we - "

"Girl, you're living it anyway. You already decided to go down there. And I know you. You've loved that man for nearly fifteen years now. You can fool everyone else, but I know better. That man was your life, and there's nothing you can say now that will ever make me think otherwise."

"So," she breathed out, exhaling heavily. "Do I tell him?"

"Everything."

She choked out a laugh. "How ridiculous will I sound after I've been denying him for days now."

"Love is ridiculous, but that doesn't stop us from falling."

"Ain't that the truth." The two of them talked until she saw Tommy stand with a sleepy Justin in his arms. He slowly bent down to pick up the remote off the large square ottoman and clicked off the television. He looked at her briefly as he passed the kitchen on the way to the staircase. Once he disappeared up the first flight of stairs, she took a seat on the oversized sectional in the den, cleaning up the bag of chips and cans of soda the two had while watching movies. She hadn't heard him come back down the stairs.

"So," Tommy said as he sat in the corner of the sectional.

"Justin's in bed?"

"Yeah, he feels a little hot still." He watched as she stood up to put away the chip bag and throw away the empty soda cans. Tommy followed her into the kitchen. "Talk to me," he said in a low voice.

"About what?" She busied herself with wiping off the countertops.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier."

"You didn't."

He sighed heavily, rubbing his face with his hand. "I'll leave you alone about it."

"You know, only you," she chuckled, "would have the incredible timing of saying certain things."

"What do you mean?"

She placed the kitchen towel over the faucet. "I was talking to Kit about it. She knows how I really feel, and what I really want to do."

"And what is that?"

"I'd really like to take off with you and Justin and have a nice, quiet life somewhere, but since that won't ever happen..."

"So you do want to be with me?" he grinned. "I knew it."

"Don't get too cocky now," she warned with a raised eyebrow. "There are certain... conditions I want met."

"Conditions?" he asked, now raising an eyebrow of his own. "Such as?"

"Yes," she answered, taking a deep breath. "My main one being I want to work with you."

"You do. You're my secretary."

"I mean more of the... hands-on stuff."

"No!" he barked out, standing from the stool he perched upon. "Absolutely not! I will _not_ have you senseless get killed! You have no idea - "

"And just imagine what I go through. Every day, Tommy... every single day I was with you, I felt the same way. Now you know the tiniest amount of anxiety I felt."

"You're not doing it, Angela."

"If I can't have my freedom with you," she said walking towards the staircase, "then I'll get it without you."

"No, I don't think so, missy." He leapt up the steps, following her into the hallway bathroom.

"It's not up for negotiation, Tommy. You either take it or you don't."

His head hung to his chest as he crossed his arms. "What are the other 'terms'?"

"It's something you already do, so I wasn't so concerned about it." She twisted her hair up into a bun, sticking a spiral bobby pin in it. "Take care of him, and love him, and never let anything come in between you two." She gladly accepted his embrace, his warm arms closing in on her body. Without warning, he swooped her up in his arms, and carried her to his bedroom doors. He opened the door with the hand that was underneath her legs, carried her over the threshold, and shut the door. He placed her gently on the bed.

"I've been waiting for this, waking up by myself for seven years."

She propped herself up on her elbows. "Tommy, I'm not having sex with you."

"No," he shook his head. "I'm not talking about that. I mean sharing this bed with you." He walked over to the side he slept on, stripping down to his boxers and throwing the comforter down halfway. She said nothing as she slid underneath the sheets with him, his body already warming the cool bed. Her head barely hit the pillow as he grabbed at her waist, pulling her close to him. "This is all I've wanted."

Still silent, she kissed his forehead, watching his eyes close. She listened to his calm, even breathing as she drifted to sleep herself.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: **__See installment one._

__""""""

The sound of a cartoon woke her up the next morning, though her child was not in sight. Suddenly, her ears trained on the splashing from the bathroom. She slid out from under the sheets, pulling her mass of dark hair to one side, and leaned against the bathroom doorway.

"Hi, mommy!"

"Morning," Tommy's brown eyes greeted her.

"Good morning." She sat on the corner ledge of the tub near the door.

"He wanted to test out the jacuzzi," Tommy explained.

"The jets tickle, mom. You should try it."

She couldn't help but stiffle a laugh as she looked to Tommy. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he gave her a knowing grin. They both knew all too well just how ticklish those jets could be. "I'll be making breakfast. Tommy, make sure he doesn't slip and break something." Without waiting for him to say anything, she shot out of the bathroom, out the bedroom door, and downstairs to the kitchen.

She was setting plates out on the kitchen island as Tommy came down with Justin holding his hand. She watched as the little boy, dressed in a green stripe shirt and blue jean overalls climbed on a stool and pulled a plate to him.

"Apple juice please," he said after taking a bite from a toasty waffle.

Angela poured the juice into a cup for him, then looked at Tommy. "You?"

"Coffee. I'll be back," he answered hurridly, then disappeared out of the French doors to the patio by the pool. Angela watched intensely as he approached a female, who was dressed in cut-off jean shorts, and a tight short tank top. Angela threw a disgusted look at the girl, though she knew the woman couldn't see her.

""""""

"I told you never to come back here," he hissed at her. "My wife is here now."

"Oh please, Tommy. That girl will never marry you. Face it. She's too stuck up on being a damsel in distress."

The unwelcomed female sat on an iron patio chair, crossing her legs. She placed a cigarette to her mouth and lit it.

"What did you come here for?"

"Well, what else would I come for?" she said, lowering her lids at him.

"Nothing happened between us. You know that. You were too drunk to even remember where you were." He pulled the cigarette from her mouth, throwing it on the ground. "I want you to leave."

She stood, placing her hands on his chest. "One more time, Tommy," she pouted, rubbing close to his nipples. Tommy grimaced at where her hands roamed, and slapped her hands away.

"See yourself out. Now. Or I have you escorted off my property."

She scowled, grabbing up her leather bag she placed in a chair. "Fine. But this isn't the end of me. You'll regret having turned me down, Vercetti. You never learn."

He watched the scamp walk away, rubbing his face with his hand.

""""""

"And who was that?" Angela asked as she placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Tommy.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Some girl. She always goes to the Malibu." She raised a sculpted eyebrow at him. "She has a thing for me. Thinks something happened between me and her."

"Did it?" He gave her a miserable look, but she continued to talk. "I only know what you tell me, Tommy. And I've never seen her around."

"She's from California. SoCal trash, if you ask me. I never touched her. The night she was in Malibu, she was blasted out of her mind, telling everyone she could stick a wine bottle up her - "

"Hey!" Angela warned. "Child next to you."

"Up her what, dad?" Justin asked, turning his questioning eyes to Tommy.

"Eat your sausage, Justin," Angela intervined before Tommy could even say anything.

"They're gone, mom."

"Then go watch cartoons." She exhaled deeply as he went off into the den, turning on the television. She took his plate and put it in the sink. "So she just comes over here when she wants?"

"Uninvited. You've been around here for days now. You would have known if I called anyone."

"Yeah, that _you_ call. I don't know what you tell your goonies to do." She sat her own plate down, sitting a stool away from Tommy. "Look, if you want to have other women, I can't stop you. Just... just tell me if you do. So I can - "

"So you can what? Leave?" he said shortly, a forkful of waffle in his mouth. He took a sip of his coffee. "I don't have other women. I'm not lying to you. I'm sorry if you don't believe me." When she was quiet, he looked up at her, tipping his up at her. "Why are you sitting so far away?"

"I'm not," she denied, pointing her fork at her, a sausage link waggling at the end. "It's just a stool in between us."

"I'm sure it's more than a stool," he said under his breath, turning his attention back to his breakfast.

She placed her glass of orange juice down with a clink. "Why do you always have to start with me?"

He wiped his mouth with a napkin, his eyes revealing the smile that came across his mouth once he dropped the napkin on his now empty plate. "Because you make it impossible not to." He stood, taking his plate to the sink, then coming back around to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for breakfast. I have some business to do Downtown, but I should be back in an hour or two."

She watched him leap up the staircase, then glanced at Justin who sat giggling at the television. A few moments passed before she stood to place her plate in the sink. With one more look at the boy sitting on the floor, she went upstairs to where Tommy was taking a shower. Quietly, she slipped into the bedroom, shutting the door with a soft click. Walking her way into the bathroom, she shed the pajamas she wore, and opened the glass shower door.

Before Tommy could say anything, she stepped into the shower, the water drenching her wavy hair. "I need a shower, too."

He grinned. "There's other bathrooms. I wouldn't want you holed up with me... unless you wanted to be." He watched her as she bit on her bottom lip, and couldn't help but to lower his to her mouth. She enjoyed the kiss, but tensed up when his hands started roaming more of her body.

"I still haven't lost the baby weight," she admitted, ashamed to still be holding the excess after so many years.

"It's not your weight I'm concentrating on," he said, taking her breasts into each of his hands, thumbing over the peaked nipples. A moan escaped her mouth as she felt his warm mouth latch onto one, twirling his tongue around the peak. She struggled internally, not wanting to have it go any further at the moment, and regretfully pushed his head away. "What's wrong?" he breathed out.

"We shouldn't right now. I - I - " He placed his fingers in front of her mouth, preventing her to say anything else. Instead, he took the wash cloth, soaping it up and began to gently cleanse her skin. An involuntary moan let out as he passed over her sensitive folds. Once done, she took the wash cloth from him, and proceeded to soap it up again. She rubbed the suds over his chest, down to his slim waist, and as she kneeled, washed down his legs, then came back up to pay special attention to his privates.

"You don't have to," he said in a low growl, hissing in a breath as she grasped his cock in her hand. He thought he'd black out as he felt her hot mouth move over the tip and the flicking of her tongue. He opened his eyes to see her looking up at him with those dark almond-shaped eyes that he loved. Slowly, she took him in inch by inch, Tommy having to retrain himself from grabbing her head. But he did fist his hand into her wet hair as she scratched her nails over his thighs.

His release came shortly after she pulled her mouth from him, and stood, stroking him. The explosion throughout his body sent shivers down his spine, as she directed the cloudy fluid towards the small tuff of hair between her legs. With one last pull of him, she washed them both off, making a leave for the shower. He held onto her wrist. "Next one's gonna be in you," he groaned into her mouth as he claimed her lips once more.

She pulled away from him, a smirk across her face. "Maybe," she said then turned to step out of the glass cube. He watched her pull a towel from the cherry wood curio and wrap it around her. After a few moments, he turned off the shower, taking a towel for himself.

""""""

_Pizza Palace - Ocean Beach, Vice City, Florida 2005_

She sat in a booth, anger in her eyes, as the man she was waiting on finally stepped into the pizza place. She waved a hand in the air, motioning for him to sit.

"You better have something good."

"Well," he began, tiredly, slouching into the booth. "They killed our man."

"Killed him?" she said, licking off the bitter lemon from the tips of her finger after squeezing the slice into her water. "When?"

"A few days ago. They got the boy right away, before the night was even over."

She hung her head, her hands together. "This has got to be some sort of joke... I thought you said he could handle it!" she hissed out, keeping her voice barely above a whisper.

He leaned in over the pepperoni pizza that lay between them. "I thought he could. He's done a few things for me before."

"So now what? I just let him have his son and that bitch," she spat out.

"Regina, I don't think killing the kid will do anything good."

"Who said anything about killing him? I plan to get his mother out of the picture and be his new mommy." A grin crossed her face that sent chills down her friend's spine, but she shook herself out of the idea. "Anyway, you got a plan?"

"Other than leaving him be?" he asked sarcastically. "No. I don't."

"Look, Andy, that should be me. And you know it. I've had my eyes on Vercetti since I set foot in this state fifteen years ago."

"And if he's not with you by now, he'll never be. I think he's made his choice."

Her blue eyes snapped with fire. "You listen to me. I've waited fifteen years for this. Do _not_ ruin my chance, or I swear, Andy, on everything on me, that I will make sure you fall." She tipped over her nearly full water glass with the backs of her finger tips, sending cold water, bits of ice and lemon slushing to his lap.

He half stood in the booth, shaking off the ice. "Bitch!"

"You're damn straight," she said without looking back as she tapped down her sunglasses and walked out of the pizzeria.

""""""

_Vercetti Estate - Prawn Island, Vice City, Florida_

It was well past noon by the time she saw Tommy walk past the pool to the sliding patio doors in the kitchen. She shifted and crossed a long leg over the other as he shut the door.

"I thought you said it would only be an hour or so."

"It was," he said, tossing a newspaper onto the edge of the kitchen island before walking over to the couch where she sat and sinking into the cushion next to her. "The traffic is hell this time of the year. All those fucking tourists."

She nudged his arm with her shoulder, tilting her head to Justin, who sat on the ottoman with a gaming console controller in his hand. With an apologetic look, he pulled her legs over to him, running his hands up the bare skin, stopping right below where her shorts reached mid-thigh. "What do you want?" she asked flirtatiously.

His eyes still on her legs, he replied dryly, "This."

She snatched her legs from him, swinging them underneath her as she rocketed up to place her lips over his. "Maybe tonight," she whispered, hearing the low growl deep from Tommy's chest as he pressed his lips into hers. A frustrated groan came from him as he watched her go into the kitchen. He walked up behind her as she stood at the sink washing and peeling carrots and potatoes, placing his hands on each of her shoulders.

"Do you know," he began, inhaling her soothing vanilla scent. "How dangerous it is to keep provoking me?" His hands moved to hers, making her drop the peeler in the sink along with the slivers of skins. He brought a wet hand of hers to his mouth, kissing the back of it, and she spun to look into his eyes. "On the island again?"

She lowered her head as her shoulders began to shake into a laugh. "Oh, Tommy, you never change, do you?" She turned her attention back to peeling the vegetables. "I didn't plan to have coochie stew tonight for dinner. Go play that game with your son."

With a sigh, he turned to the television, where he saw Justin had hijacked a car and started shooting out of the window.

""""""

Angela opted to take her bowl of beef stew up to Tommy's office to see if she could organize more of what he piled in. Tommy, Justin and Dee all ate their dinner in between the wrestling game that they now played. In an attempt to help keep Tommy more organized, she had placed two bins, one for outgoing papers and one for incoming papers - which currently overflowed. She pulled the stack of papers from the bin, straightening all the edges to face the same way, and started looking through them. One by one, the documents started to dwindle, some filed away and some she filled out, ready to be sent away elsewhere.

A knock came on the solid wood, followed by Tommy's head popping in the open crack between the double doors. "You busy still?"

"Nope," she said finally consuming the last spoonful of her now cold stew. "Just finished." She stood behind his desk, tapping a few tabbed folders on their edges to make them neat and turning to slip them into the filing cabinet to her left. Sitting in the chair that she pushed away from her legs, he pulled at her hips, urging her to sit in his lap. "Tommy," she breathed out as his hands began roaming her body.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's like I went seven years without food." Even as he spoke, his hands flirted with her skin, touching and rubbing every inch of her. He swore he felt sparks wherever his fingers trailed her flesh, igniting the fire that was stoked deep inside of him. She continued to clean off his desk as he lifted her shirt to kiss her spine, moving to her hips, where he felt her stiffen.

She stood from his lap, hastily pulling her shirt down. "Maybe you should go watch a movie with Justin."

"He's already watching a movie with Dee downstairs." He tugged at her arm, turning her halfway to face him. "What are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Then why do you act like that when I touch you. You never used to before."

"Act like what?" she asked, trying to pretend like it was in all his mind. "I don't act like anything."

"You just tighten up on me. What's wrong? You never did that before." He paused as she turned back to try and busy herself with the desk. "Is this really about your weight?"

She didn't reply as she escaped the hold his legs had on her, and went through the door between his bedroom and office. But he chased after her, wrapping an arm around her waist as she made her way to the bed. "Tommy, please."

"Angela, I don't care about it. Why would I? I did it to you." He hugged her waist tighter in his arms. "Why would I care?"

"You've always loved models, Tommy. Don't act like you don't."

"Not denying it, but you know that I picked you."

"Before I had a baby."

"And hopefully you have more of mine." He pulled away from her enough to kiss her neck, moving downward between her breasts. "You think I'm going to let a little bit of weight in between us?" More nibbles to the mounds sent her into a fret. Faster than she would have liked, she pulled his head up and into a deep kiss, as she lay back on the bed. He took the invitation freely, moving over her on the bed. The urge to overpower her more became stronger as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing his already solid member against her lower belly.

He pulled the shirt she wore over her head, discarding it wildly to the floor. He leaned over her to marvel her bare chest. The round globes sat rather perky, hardened tan points jutting from the center of each one. He cupped his hand around one, lowering his mouth to tease a nipple.

"Tommy!" she breathed out, tossing her head to the side. At her cry, he reached up to slip a finger into her mouth with his free hand. Her mouth accepted it, her tongue twirling around it. He used her latch on his finger to pull her head straight to look her into those chocolate eyes.

"You look at me, understand?" At her nod, he withdrew his finger, turning his attention to the other breast. She fought the urge to turn her head again, tightening her leg grip around him. Her hands wondered down to the pressing erection and she began massaging it through his jeans. His groan sent a jolt of electricity through her as his hot breath fanned on a moist peak.

Just as he began to move his way down towards those long legs that he absolutely adored, the jingle of the bedroom door handle startled them away from each other. Tommy stood, plucking her forgotten shirt off the floor and tossing it on the edge of the bed before disappearing into the closet. He came out a few moments later dressed in his blue plaid pajamas, to the sight of Angela now with her shirt back on and Justin sitting in her lap.

"What are you scared of, sweetie?" she tenderly asked the little boy.

He looked up at her with round brown eyes. "I saw a shadow, and I got scared, so I came down the stairs."

"A shadow?" Justin heard his father inquire behind him. "And you've never seen it before?" At Justin's sure head shake, he went over to the desk that was between the bedroom doors and where the closet door was and dialed a number on the phone.

"Baby, you sleep in here tonight, okay?" After hugging his mom, he scampered off to the middle of the bed, turning on the television in the armoire. Angela turned her attention back to Tommy.

"I want every door and every window checked. I want the helipad entranced checked, and check for any activity up there. There should be nothing going on up there. It hasn't been used in years."

She heard what sounded like Dee's voice confirming Tommy's thorough demands. He placed the phone back into its cradle and walked up to the bed in front of her.

"Are they checking?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're on it." He drifted over to the window next to the night stand, looking out he saw the hedge maze, but nothing suspicious. He went over to the other windows of the room, looking for anything unusual. "Everything seems fine. But until we're sure, he's to stay in here unless he's with you. Don't leave him anywhere else in the house alone."

She nodded her head once as she slid underneath the fluffy comforter. After another check through of the windows, Tommy followed suit, laying next to her, Justin in between them at the foot of the bed. Tommy brushed her lips with his fingers as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: **__See installment one._

""""""

_"Are you sure that's the kid?" a husky voice asked._

_ "I'm absolutely positive, sir. That's the Vercetti kid."_

_ "What's the back story?"_

_ "Apparently, she's his wife. The kid's about seven or eight now. She just went back down to Vice City from Jersey," answered a third voice that was familiar to Angela._

_ She continued to watch the men sitting at the round wooden table in a rather dark warehouse. The only provided light was the single bulb hanging from in the very center of the ceiling._

_ "Jersey, eh?"_

_ "Yeah, I got some beef with her myself. But I'll let it pass for now. This bitch has a lot coming to her, but I'll wait out my bid."_

_ "Good man," the husky voice said. "You'll get your turn." The rotund man shuffled papers on the table, coming across a file with Justin's school records in it. As he thumbed through the papers, he turned his attention again to the man who seem to have a distaste for the child's mother. "What's the disgust you have for her?"_

_ The man looked at him and snarled, "Girl thought she was too good for me, yet she ends up with Vercetti. Now, I don't care about bitches, but I don't like being dismissed."_

_ Angela stepped out from the shadows that cloaked her a bit to get a better look at the man who seemed to hate her. The click of the heels she wore echoed throughout the rest of the barren warehouse. Shit, she thought as she closed her eyes and held her breath, hoping they hadn't heard anything._

_ But they had, and immediately a guy who wasn't talking amongst them, pulled a gun from out beneath his suit jacket. He backed up against the wall where the door was, both hands gripping the pistol. She saw him from where she stood underneath the metal staircase, and prayed to everything above that his wondering eyes didn't glance downward._

_ She made an attempt to escape to a door next to the huge garage ports, willing her heels to cooperate with her as she tip-toed. Her hand slowly reached for the knob just as a huge hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest._

_ "What have we here... " the man growled. "Sweet Angela, look at you. All grown up, are you now?"_

_ "P-Please, let me go."_

_ The man closed in on her completely. She pressed against the wall as much as possible, wishing she could just melt into it, as the man lightly caressed her checkbone. "Aren't you still as beautiful as ever, Angela... Vercetti hasn't yet beat you senseless again? Hmm?" At her silence, he clicked his tongue against his cheek as he chuckled and backed away from her. "Isn't it funny? The son that I've always wanted from you is now in danger, and Vercetti thinks he can stop us. Well, it ain't going to happen."_

_ "No, don't hurt him."_

_ "He should have been MINE! You lied to me, and now I'm going to take away everything you ever held dear to you!" She cowered at his shouting, closing her eyes again, and nearly sinking to the cold cement floor. He laughed again. "Ain't that just precious... Little Angela scared of a man... What else is new?" he spat out._

_ She watched as he turned away from her. Taking the chance, she quickly turned the handle to her outside escape, but he was too fast for her. With one large hand, he overpowered any strength she had, and shut the door. She screamed as she felt his hands grip her arms, pulling her away from the door. He dragged her as she screamed to a wooden chest, motioning to his men to open the chest as he stopped in front of it. Two rather large men in suits opened the creaky lid._

_ With one swift pull of her arm, he tossed her inside of the chest and slammed the lid shut. She let out an earsplitting scream as skeletons surrounded her._

""""""

She bolted up in the bed, sweat almost pouring from her skin. She looked over to her right side to see Justin sleeping soundly underneath the comforter. She reached to smooth out his dark hair.

"What's wrong?" a groggy voice said from the darkness.

She looked past the sleeping boy to Tommy, who was turning on an overhead light from the headboard. "Nothing," she lied.

"What happened? You're soaking wet."

"I had a bad dream." She swung her legs out of bed, heading for the bathroom. He was sitting halfway up facing her when she came back and lowered herself to the bed. "I'm fine," she said without him even asking.

"What did you dream about?" he asked, too familiar with her dreams.

"Why? It was nothing, Tommy. Really."

"No, tell me," he said sitting all the way up, his undivided attention directed towards her.

She sighed, those almond eyes rolling in her head. "I just had a dream of some guy I know."

"What guy?" he asked, tensing.

"A dude I know in New York. It's no one, Tommy." She laid down, pulling the fluffy covers up to her shoulders.

"New York? Who do you know in New York? You barely went there."

She sighed again, hating his prodding. "I used to go to Brooklyn with Kit. She has family there. And I met a guy. It's not a big deal."

"When?" She mumbled something he didn't understand. "Angela," he said sternly. "Don't play with me. Who is it?"

She laid flat on her back, the comforter tucked underneath her arms. "His name is Marcus," she stated, never bothering to look at him. "We met him at a club."

"What club?" Tommy asked, his brows furrowed. "You hate clubs."

"Turn Tables."

"What? Turn Tables? Angela, what the fuck - I told you to stay away from that club. What the hell were you doing in there?" he seethed.

"I told you, I went with Kit. She knows some people there."

"I warned you about going there. What was the dream about? Specifically?"

Another exasperated sigh. "You know, it was just a dream." She eyed him, seeing the red flushing to his face. A hand flew to her forehead as she spoke. "It was about Marcus taking Justin, claiming how he was supposed to be his, and when I tried to get out, he threw me into this chest of bones and skulls."

He listened to her finished, then cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean Justin was supposed to be his?"

"How am I supposed to know... It was a dream." She turned to her side, her back to him, in order not to look into his eyes. "Go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Where was it?"

"Where was what?" she asked, keeping her eyes shut.

"The place where he caught you in your dream."

"A warehouse," she answered, trying to get comfortable in the bed.

"Where?"

"Tommy, I don't know. I never made it outside."

"Was it hot or cold?"

A single eye flew open. "What does that matter?"

"I'm asking to know if it was summer or winter."

"It was cold." She shut her eye, balling the corner of the comforter into her hands and bringing it to rest under her chin.

"I know what warehouse you dreamed of then."

"What - How do you know?" she asked, turning to lean towards him.

"A warehouse in cold weather. Has to be in New York. And I know the guy in your dream too."

"Oh, Tommy!" she exclaimed rather exhausted. She placed her hands over her face. "It was just a dream. Go back to sleep. There's nothing to investigate. I barely know the guy."

"No, bullshit, Angela. You know your dreams better than anyone else. You know they usually tell you something, and with something as serious as our son, I'm not taking any chances. I'm going up to New York tomorrow to sort this mess out."

"What?" she said fully sitting up in the bed now. "You can't go to New York. What about us? You can't just leave us here."

"Then you come with me."

"No, we're not. Tommy, please, just forget about it. Please? It's not a big deal. I do not want to go to New York again."

"And what am I supposed to do, huh? Let them take him again? Is that what you want?" he asked, getting out of bed. He headed toward his computer, but she stopped him before he could sit down.

"How do you even know Marcus took him?" she asked, a cool hand on his forearm. "Do you know something you're not telling me?"

He glared down at her. "I think it's the other way around. _You're_ not telling _me_ something." He pulled his arm away from her, and sat down in the chair. "Justin is really his kid, huh?"

"Oh come on, Tommy," she sighed, moving back to the bed. "You're really going to assume he's not yours because of a dream?"

"No, because you were up in New York doing God-knows-what with God-knows-who."

"I was already pregnant when I left here. That doesn't even add up. Look, can we just go to bed for now, and talk about it tomorrow?"

"Are you going to up and leave in the middle of the night again?" His face held so much rage and sadness still.

She looked over at the digital clock on his night stand. "It's a quarter to five in the morning. I don't even have enough time to do that. Come on, back to bed," she said, patting the thick comforters.

He looked back at the computer which he hadn't even turned on, then looked back to Angela and sighed. He obliged, and slowly walked back to the bed. "Fine, but I want to see his birth certificate tomorrow."

"Sure thing," she said as her head hit the pillow. She waited until she heard his calm, even breathing before she closed her eyes again.

""""""

"Where's my small purple bag?" she asked Tommy as she walked across the closet floor on her knees. She lifted a bigger suitcase to look behind it.

"Smaller ones I put on the shelf."

"What shelf?"

"On the side behind the door." He stepped in and reached for it before she could get up. He extended a hand to her to help her up.

"Thanks." She took the bag from his hands, unzipping the purple canvas, and sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled out a plastic sandwhich baggie. "All my important papers," she explained at the puzzled look on his face. "Here it is. Along with his shot record as well." She unfolded a light green piece of paper, waving it in the air.

He gently took it from her fingers. It was a light green rectangular piece of paper with a trim of royal blue. He thumbed over the raised royal blue stamp in the bottom left-hand corner. "Justin Thomas Vercetti," he read. "Father, Thomas Vercetti. Mother, Angela Nicole Martinez." He stopped at confusion in the date. "November nineth? You left in the middle of April."

"Near the middle of April, and he was almost three weeks early," she corrected.

"Any complications?" he asked, sitting near the foot of the bed in from of her, still looking over the certificate.

"No, other than him kicking and screaming his way out," she smiled.

"I should have been there," he said quietly, eyes still concentrated on the paper. "I should have been there with you to raise him."

"Don't make me feel bad." She plucked the paper from his hands, folding it back up and putting it safely away. "I know you should have been. But something else was more important to you."

"Oh, don't make _me_ feel bad." He stood from the bed, getting his dress shirt that was hanging on the closet door. "You know why, Angela."

"Sure I do," she huffed, zipping the bag closed and scooting off the bed. "Your money and your mansion is worth more to you." She stepped past him to replace the bag on the shelf inside the closet. But he caught her arm.

"They are not, and you know it. Don't even say stupid shit like that."

His glare burned through her as she snatched her arm away from his grasp. "I'm going to make breakfast."

"No time," he stated as he pulled a dark grey suit jacket from a wooden hanger. "Get Justin dressed."

"For what?" she asked, turning back to him.

"School enrollment."

"That won't happen until August."

"Not for the school he's going to." He laid the jacket over his arm and stepped outside of the closet. "I already have a suit for him in the back of the closet."

She turned around more to see the miniature suit that mirrored the one Tommy wore. She sighed and turned to go into the bedroom to wake up Justin where he still lay sound asleep

""""""

"You want a bagel or something?" Tommy asked as he came to a stop in the parking lot of a donut shop.

"Mhm, cream cheese too. Vanilla hazelnut coffee, and a small hot chocolate." She turned the air conditioner to a lower setting as Tommy shut his car door to go inside of the donut shop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an all black Sentinel. Her breath froze in her body as she watched it, without turning her head to it, come into the parking lot from another entrance and park in the very back of it. Slowly, she reached for the button to lock the car doors, her breathing becoming more frantic than she thought.

"What's wrong, mommy?" the little voice piped from the back seat, but she didn't break her stare at the dark car.

"N-Nothing, baby. Just waiting for daddy to come back with our treats," she answered, turning her head slowly towards the Sentinel. She tried her best to peer into the dark tinted windows to get any glimpse of a face, almost jumping out of her seat as a knock on the window startled her.

"Open the doors," Tommy muffled from outside as he held a tray of drinks and a white bag. He watched as she leaned over and pulled the lock on his door, allowing him to slide into the car. "What's wrong with you?"

Turning straight in her seat, she said in a low voice, "That car. Back of the parking lot. It's the same one."

He turned to look at the direction she nodded her head to while giving Justin his hot chocolate. "Same one? You sure?" He handed her the tray as he started up the car.

"I'm positive," she almost hissed out, pulling his coffee from the cardboard tray and handing it to him. "Can we hurry up and get out of here?" She then pulled hers out, shoving the tray to the side of her seat and taking the donut bag from him.

"Yeah," he said taking a scolding hot sip from his coffee. "We have to make a detour then."

She made a noncommital noise as she opened the bag, passing a chocolate sprinkle covered donut to Justin in a napkin.

"Where are they going now?"

"No idea, boss. They seem to be going in circles."

"Stupid bitch saw us." She leaned in the windshield more, hoping it would give her a better look at Angela. "Why he takes her every word, I don't know. How would she even recognize the same car?"

The man driving grunted as he continued to maneuver behind them. The thick traffic this morning was making it increasingly difficult for him to keep track of them. "I think we're losing them, boss."

"Move in closer - " Her words were halted by a red light that stopped them, putting too many cars inbetween them and Vercetti, and she failed to see where his car swerved away. "Damnit!" she shouted in the confines of the car, banging an open fist hand on the dashboard.

""""""

After coming out of the school, Angela took a hold of her son's hand, looking around the school yard before continuing forward with Tommy by her side.

"They didn't follow us, Ang. Traffic was too heavy."

"Still," she said, pulling Justin into an embrace as they walked. "I'm a bit unnerved by it."

"Don't be," he said as they approached the car, and he opened her door. Before she could reach for it, he opened the back car door for Justin, buckling his seat belt once Justin was sitting in the car. As he shut Angela's door, he saw the little boy pick up his donut, that was now half melted on the napkin and start munching on it. "What do you two want for lunch?" He shut the door, asking them as he started the car.

"I want a hamburger," Justin stated after taking a cold sip of his chocolate drink.

"Let's go to Burger Shot then," Angela said, putting her coffee cup in the empty donut bag, along with any other trash they had.

She was silent as they drove to the fast food restaurant, but Tommy could see the worry in her face every time he glanced over at her. She hadn't failed to notice him looking either. "Is there a reason you keep staring at me?" she snapped.

He grinned, which sent giggles coming from Justin. "I can't look at your lovely mother. Can you believe that, Justin?"

More laughter from the boy as his mother spoke. "Oh, don't even drag him to your side, Tommy," she joked lightly, a smile creeping to the corners of her mouth. "I knew you two boys would eventually band against me."

"You mean us?" he asked dramatically. "Gang up against you? Never!" He looked over his shoulder as Justin couldn't help a burst of laughter. "Would we, Justin?"

A serious shake of his head was all he could respond as Angela turned her head to him now. "What do you want?" she asked as they pulled into the drive-thru.

"A bacon cheeseburger," he answered.

"Fries?" A nod of his head made her continue. "Drink?"

"Can I have a milkshake?"

"Of course," Tommy replied before Angela could, then he turned to the intercom and placed the order.

"I'll have a milkshake too," Angela said as she winked to her son, a wide smile on his face.

"And can I get a large vanilla milkshake and a large chocolate milkshake." He turned back to Angela. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it."

""""""

After they received their food, Tommy went to a parking lot that lead out to the beach. Angela passed out their food as Tommy looked out over the sands to the ocean. The sound of the rushing water slapping the shorelines always made him calm.

"You remember us coming here your first night in Vice City?"

"Yes, I do," she smiled to him, with a sparkle in her eye. "It was the first beach I went to here."

"Did you and dad go on a date?" Justin asked inbetween bites of his burger.

"Oh, it was more than a date, son."

Angela slapped his shoulder. "Tommy! Don't tell him anything like that!" Her cheeks flamed as she took a deep drink from her milkshake. Tommy just laughed at the high eyebrows now on Justin's face.

"Daddy," the small voice began. "Are you and mommy married?"

Angela nearly choked on the fry she had in her mouth.

"No, but I'm working on - "

"What makes you ask that?" Angela interrupted, her dark eyes peering out into the water.

"Some of the other kids from school were talking about their parents, and all of them are married." As Justin continue to talk about his schoolmates, Tommy looked over to Angela. His stare burned right into her flesh, making her cheeks turn red again.

Once Justin was silent, Angela spoke. "Well, sweetie, not all mommies and daddies can get along."

"Then why do they have kids?" His nose crinkled as he took a bite of his hamburger.

"Because," Tommy explained, "at one time, they did love each other. But sometimes it doesn't work out."

"Oh," Justin said nonchalantly as he grabbed up his milkshake. "Do you two love each other?"

"We did," Angela answered quickly, making Tommy's glare snap to her once more. She looked back at Justin, refusing to give into Tommy's eyes. "But that was a long time ago, baby."

Hopeful that Justin seemed satisfied, she turned her attention back to her meal, desperately fighting off the nervousness she felt. Tommy didn't say a word, and barely said anything on the way back home.


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: **__See installment one._

"""""

_Vercetti Estate - Tommy's bedroom_

"How could you tell him that?" Tommy asked, as he walked a burning path from the closet to the bed.

"What? I didn't lie to him."

"We used to? Is that what you've reduced us to?" He pulled his tie off, tossing it on the bed. "Is that all we've ever been?"

"Oh stop it, Tommy. You know we won't be together again." She went into the bathroom, taking her hair out of the tight ponytail. "And it's not like I didn't tell him the truth. We did love each other long ago."

"So, what? You don't love me anymore? I thought you never stopped. Are you lying to me?" He stood in the bathroom doorway, his shirt unbuttoned just enough she could see a bit of his dark chest hair coming out from the top.

She pulled her mane of hair to one side of her shoulder as she spoke. "What do you want me to say, Tommy? Because nothing I tell you registers. That you're my knight in shinning Mafia armor? That I've waited for you all my life? That you swept me off my feet and threw me in an armored limousine with the rest of your mobsters? Is that what I'm supposed to tell him?"

He ran a hand over his tired face. "You've been here for almost a month now. It's all just a lie?"

She pointed a manicured finger nail at him. "I came down here because _you_ wanted to be with your son. And he _is_ yours, so I'm not going to deny you that."

"He's half the reason."

"Don't even say it," she admonished, turning back to look into the mirror as she started to wash off her makeup.

"So, you're just going to stay here, pretending like we're a couple for how long? A year? Two years? Until Justin's eighteen? What?"

"I am _not_ pretending that we're a couple. Don't even go there, Tommy."

"What was today then? Two strangers going out for breakfast and lunch with their kid?"

"No, today was two people who have a child together going out to get food." She grabbed a soft white towel to dry her face. "I can always count on you to make something into what it's not." Throwing the towel on the counter space inbetween the sinks, she pushed him out of her way. "If you want me to leave, I will."

He breathed in deeply, lowering his head. "Don't turn this back around on me, Angela. I will not play mind games with you."

"Who said anything about playing games. I have some money saved up. If you want me to leave, I'll go get my own place somewhere outside of Vice City."

"Outside - " He breathed in deeply again to keep his calm. "You're really wanting me to never know where you are."

"Get mad all you want," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed, rolling down her stockings. "But if that's what I need to do - _again _ - I will."

"Are you threatening me?" he asked, his head cocked to one side and his eyes in snake-like slits. "Because you know I'm not the one to be messed with."

She looked up at him with a near grin covering her mouth. "You honestly think you can scare me, Vercetti? I pushed out your eight and a half pound baby. Without meds. Do you honestly think your scare tactics will work on me?" She continued to undress, then stand to slip on the burgundy robe that was Tommy's. Carrying her suit back over to the closet, she felt Tommy's eyes on her.

"So," he said slowly as he leaned against the bed.

"So what?" she said, emerging from the closet. "You just want to stand here and bicker?"

He lowered his head, a grin on his face. "No, no I don't." He lifted his head to connect his eyes with her cocoa ones. "I don't want to argue or fight with you. I don't know why that's all we seem to ever do." His heart sank straight to his feet when she gave him a little smile before leaving out the bedroom door.

"""""

_Vercetti Estate - August 2005 - 11:26 AM_

Tommy glared at the man who stood by the poolside talking to Angela. The man was a bit taller than Angela, with black hair, a long square face, and deep-set eyes. His rather bushy eyebrows perked up as he carried on the conversation with her. His hand was in his black trousers, an airy black button down shirt dressed his upper body, and he was wearing black dress shoes. A frown came upon Tommy's face when he saw Angela put her hand on the man's arm, which was holding a red cup of some drink.

They both knew the man very well. Tommy from doing business with him up north, and never having a thing ever go wrong dealing with him, he couldn't hate the man. He just hated that his woman had become so close to him. Angela, knowing him from Tommy, was often around him. Tommy couldn't entirely blame her for liking the guy. He was funny, never dull or boring, and always had something fresh to talk about. If Tommy ever had a soft-spot for anyone in the business it was for this man.

His thoughts gathered to the back of his head as he watched Angela travel back into the cove of the deck, coming back out with a small, thin jewelry book in her hand.

"Sal, look at this. I know Rach will absolutely love this."

"Oh wow. Yeah, definitely, she'll like this," he agreed as he took the book from her, looking at what her fingertips were pointing at.

"You gotta get it for her. She'll be so surprised."

The couple sat down at the patio set underneath the shade, Sal now flipping through the rest of the book. "Is there anything in here you'd like, my dear?"

Tommy moved closer to the open French doors, leaning on the wall facing away from them where he couldn't be seen.

"Oh, gosh, no. I couldn't ask anything of you. The cheapest thing in here is still a few hundred dollars."

"Don't worry about price. My birthday gift to you."

Her face stiffened and her eyebrows shot up. "My birthday isn't until the end of next month."

"And our anniversary is the middle of next month. I might as well kill two birds with one stone. Go ahead," he said sliding the book towards her on the table. "I know there's something you like in there."

Her eyebrows relaxed a bit as a smile cross her mouth. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, I know you very well." He set his cup down and leaned back into the chair. "Besides, with the kids back in school, this may be the last quiet day I have for a while."

"Oh," she sighed, "I know. They don't even realize what a freakin' hassle school is to us. It should be simple, but something always has to be bought." Her eyes skimmed through the pages. "But, I'm really glad that Justin has at least a few friends to start."

"You know it. My kids have always loved you and Tommy, and I'm glad Justin gets along so well with them. Not everyday you find someone else with a mob dad." A smile crinkled his eyes.

She took a sip from her own straw. "Why did you and Rach decide to come down here anyway?"

"Eh, change of scenery. You know, the concrete jungle gets a little _eh_ after a while."

"Not permanent then?" She placed her cup back down, then folded the cover on the book back, placing it on the table and slid it back to him.

"Nah, not permanent. Figured we go back in a year or two." He moved the book closer to him. "Find something?"

A white-tipped finger nail pointed to a jewerly set. "That," she said as her finger left the page. He picked up the book to examine what she pointed to.

It was a pair of sterling silver earrings with deep blue cushion-cut sapphires surrounded by sparkling clear round diamonds. The matching pendant on a sterling silver chain was next to the picture of the earrings.

"Figures," he said, closing the book. "You and your sapphires."

She smiled, her eyes squinting against the sun. "Well, I already have the ring and the bracelet, thanks to Tommy."

"Yeah, I remember." He smoothed out the bent cover of the book. "Speaking of Tommy, when you two gettin' married?"

"When you see pigs flying, let me know."

A deep, unbelieving laugh came from the depths of his chest. "You are really stuck on not marrying him, huh?" At her nod, he continued to talk. "The man loves you, Angie. He's walked through hell and back just to see you smile."

"Yeah," she said giving a toss of her head. "But it's _his_ hell. I love him too, but I don't want to be dragged into it."

Sal's face became serious, as he furrowed his eyebrows and nodded his head towards her. "What about it scares you?" She looked out into the waters that splashed against the cement boat dock, wishing Sal to not see the whirls of emotion in her eyes. But of course, he did. "Specifically?" he urged.

"For me to take his name," she began, still staring into the blue sea. "I would have to acknowledge the fact that I'd have to carry it." He didn't say anything as she paused to look at him. "And what would I do if I started to depend on him?"

"What's wrong with that? You know he would bend over backwards to get you anything."

She shook her head. "And if I lost him?"

He leaned in closer to her. "You can't focus on that. You have to live in the now, and you're going to love him anyway." He relaxed back into his chair, one foot over his knee and his hands clasped over his lower abdomen. "You didn't lose him when you went back up to Jersey."

"I wouldn't have know."

"It would have gotten back to you. Someone would have told you."

A frown swept across her face, the realization sinking in. Sal would have been the one to tell her if anything happened to Tommy. They both knew it.

"I just can't, Sal," she said quietly.

"Oh, no, I understand. But I know love wasn't the only reason why Rachael married me. And I know she had the same thoughts as you do now."

"I remember talking to her about it. But I was just beginning to date Tommy. I had no idea that one day I'd be in those shoes."

He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "You can't let fears run you. I'm not saying you have to run out and get married tomorrow, but he does love you. And I know you love him. Don't let what could happen ruin what you two have." At her vacant smile, he looked at his watch. "I have to go meet Rachael for lunch. Let's have dinner one night. Us four and the kids. My house."

"I would love to."

"Okay, my dear. I will see you later." He reached to embrace her as they stood. He kissed her cheek, holding her to him. "Don't be scared," he whispered, then let her go. She watched him walk off, down into a dimly lit hallway that trailed into the garage.

She sighed deeply, grabbing up his abandoned empty cup, stacking it into her own, and took the jewelry book as well. She tucked the small book under her arm as she headed to the kitchen. Tommy had moved quietly into the den when he saw her stand from the patio table. She smiled at him as she tossed the cups into the trash can that was at the side of the cabinet just before the hallway to the shooting range.

Feeling his stomach flip, he stood from the oversized couch and strolled over to her. "What's that?" he asked, pointing a long finger to the paper sticking out from underneath her arm.

"A jewelry book. I was showing Sal something I think Rach will like."

"Ah," he said, not wanting to give any hint he had heard every word of their conversation from when they sat down at the table outside. "Anything you want in it?"

Her smile widened as she pulled the book from under her arm and tossing it onto the kitchen island. "No," she said with a drawl of pursed lips. "Nothing I want."

He took the book, flipping through it once, then opened to the page with the sapphire set. He threw the book back onto the marble countertop and it landed with a sharpness that sent Angela's almond-shaped eyes snapping back to it.

"Then why did you tell Salvatore you wanted that?"

"He offered to get me something for my birthday. Which by the way, is a month and a half away. I'm not even worried about it."

"I know when your birthday is."

"And if he gets it, then awesome. If not, then oh well. I won't be bothered by it."

"Why didn't you ask me? You knew I would have gotten it for you."

"Tommy," she sighed as she set a pitcher of her homemade sweet tea on the countertop. "I don't want you waiting at my feet. It's okay you didn't get them for me."

"But I'm going to."

"Ah-ah-ah. No, you're not. I told Sal I wanted them for my birthday already. And if I know him as well as I know I do, he'll get them for me."

"I still don't understand why you didn't ask me," he bit out, but not willing to delve into a deeper argument about it as he took a seat on a stool.

"Because," she said and sighed again, grasping her glass of sweet tea. "I know you'd get it. And it wouldn't be a thoughtful gift. It would be something you bought knowing I wanted it. You'd only get it because I wanted it, not for any particular reason."

"You told Sal you wanted it."

"Yes, but it would be forever a birthday gift from him. Not something he threw at me just because I opened my mouth and said I wanted it." She winced at the words that spilled from her mouth, clenching both her mouth and her eyes shut.

"So I just throw things at you, huh?" He stood, running a hand through his black locks. "I was unaware that I treated you like such a barbie."

"Tommy - "

She barely finished his name before he turned and sprinted up the staircase.

"""""

_Vercetti Estate - Tommy's office - 3:07 PM_

A gentle knock came upon Tommy's office doors. Before he could say anything, the door creaked opened. He turned his head to the side, pretending his attention was on the television, as Angela stepped in.

"Justin's home from his first day. He's asking for you."

"Send him up," he said blankly, head still diverted.

"He's not a business meeting."

Tommy turned fire-snapping eyes to her. "My son is just a business meeting to me now?"

"Tommy, don't," she said, her body limping in exhaustion.

"You have some nerve telling me what's what in _my_ life like you gave a shit about it for the past eight years." He stood from his oversized leather chair, straightening out his dress shirt.

"I did care about you. I still do." She fought back the urge to clench her teeth as she spoke, knowing that if she became angry, it would only get worse. "How dare you tell me I didn't."

He pushed past her at the door, slamming it shut, the door a mere breath away from Angela's arm. "Maybe you're right about us not being together. At least it's something you got right." WIthout waiting for her to say anything, he went down the stairs to the den where his son awaited him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: **__See installment one._

"""""

_Vercetti Estate - Tommy's bedroom - 1:47 PM_

Angela stood in the walk-in closet in Tommy's bedroom. Glancing at her luggage that still lay on the plush carpeting, a pout formed on her mouth. She left everything she built for herself to come back here with Tommy. Her good job, nice friends, and even her son had sacrificed for his father. A little understanding and compassion was all she wanted from him. But Tommy, he had other ideas and was so stuck in his ways that he couldn't even see what he was losing again. Well, she wouldn't allow it this time. If he couldn't see the forest through the trees, then he was going to spend more time camping.

Today she'd finally get to use what those checks that Tommy was giving her was going towards. He asked about it a few times, but she kept her lips sealed, not wanting to even think about it until it was fully paid off. However, she had used more than half her savings to complete the purchase after Tommy had become upset at her. She was hoping that Tommy's checks to her wouldn't stop either. She would need them soon enough.

She hoisted the medium size purple bag onto her shoulder. In it was a few outfits for her and Justin, along with a few other accessories they would need. This was her only chance that she knew of to leave while she could, although she hated leaving the protective watch of Tommy. But while he was out of town, she'd make her way out of the mansion and to a house she'd seen for sale in the paper. After closing the deal earlier that day, she had one of Tommy's guards take her to the car dealership.

Making her way downstairs, she quietly slipped out of the front door, not wanting to attract the attenion of Dee who sat in the kitchen reading the newspaper. With a soft click of the door, she promptly made her way to her new vehicle. It was a dark red hybrid, not quite a truck, but not a sedan that she desparately disliked. Somewhere perfectly in the middle, and it would suit her and Justin's needs just fine. After giving her other car to Kit before she left New Jersey, she felt a sense of losing her independence. But now, with this vehicle, she got it back.

She sighed, looking up at the mansion. Rows of windows rose up four stories, columns supporting the overbearing rooftop. The house she'd mortgaged out earlier looked similar, and it even sat by itself like Tommy's estate. She proceeded to toss the bag over into the front passenger seat as she scooted into the driver's seat. The engine started with a rumble and she smiled to herself, patting the wheel. But a frown quickly replaced it.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," she whispered as if he were sitting next to her. "We can't get along, we can't live together, we can't be together." With another deep breath, she reached up to open the sun roof, and took off out of the curved driveway.

"""""

_Vercetti Estate - Kitchen - 8:12 AM_

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Tommy nearly choked on his coffee.

"She left the day before yesterday."

"And you didn't stop her?" He placed the mug on the counter, gritting his teeth.

"I don't think this is a problem I can solve, sir." Dee passed Tommy the newspaper from the day Angela left. "She circled something."

Tommy looked over the paper, seeing where she had circled a listing for a house in a red marker. "It's the only one circled."

Dee nodded. "She bought it."

"She bought it? Oh, fuck me," he said, slapping the newspaper down. "There's no protection on that house!" He rubbed a hand over his face.

"She has Justin with her," Dee informed him. "My sources say she's safe though."

"Thanks, Dee," Tommy grumbled. "This stupid shit has got to stop today. It's getting ridiculous now. She can't just keep leaving."

"Perhaps a more tender touch is needed for Miss Angela." He shrugged and nodded his head to the side as Tommy looked at him.

"This is my fault," he sighed. "I got angry with her over senseless stuff. Something that wasn't even worth being mad at." Glancing once more at the newspaper, he gathered his thoughts. He could go there and barge in like a storm, or he could use a more cautious approach. A half a smile creeped to the corner of his mouth. "I know what to do. Thanks, Dee!"

Before Dee could blink, Tommy was sprinting towards the front doors.

"""""

_8 El Swanko Drive - 4:38 PM_

"You like your room, sweetie?" She hugged the little boy close to her hip.

He nodded his head against the palm of her hand. "Yeah," he said slowly, "but I like daddy's better."

"You'll be able to see him. I promise. Daddy just needs some time alone."

"Okay," he sighed, then he stalked off to sit on his bed.

"You have homework to do?" At his nodded, she gestured to his bookbag that he dropped off near the closet in his room. "Make sure you get it done."

After seeing to he had pulled out his homework, she went downstairs to the kitchen. She was preparing dinner when the phone rang. _Goodness, I just got it connected and already a call,_ she thought.

"Hello?" she answered sweetly.

"Are we going to play this game again?"

Her hand flew to her chest and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she sighed deeply. "Are you going to stop acting like an animal?"

"Was I like that the first time you ran away?"

"I didn't run away. Either times. I'm not a child."

"You have _my_ child."

"And you found us anyway... again."

"Where are you?" he asked, already knowing.

"Ocean Beach. That single house that sits by itself. You know I really liked this house years ago." She took out a handmixer, accidentally hitting a big mixing bowl with it.

"What was that?"

"I hit the mixing bowl. Why?"

"What are you making?"

"Dinner."

"I'm coming over," he said.

"Not even going to ask. Just going to invite yourself over."

"I own that piece of land."

"Wha - " her mouth dropped, but before she could finish, Tommy hung up on her. "Oh, the nerve of him!"

"Are you and daddy fighting again?"

The sad little voice make her whirl around, forgetting that she flared up in anger towards the speaker's father. The sadness in his eyes overcame anything else the little boy was thinking. Angela set the utensils down, holding out her arms to him. He slowly walked over to her open, waiting arms and she gave him a long hug.

"I know it must be hard for you, sweetie, but me and your daddy are going to be just fine."

"Doesn't he want to be around us?"

Her brow furrowed and she let him go. "Of course he does. He adores you, Justin, and don't ever think anything differently."

Just then a knock on the door pulled her attention away from Justin. She went to go answer it, but as she stepped around the wall that was in front of the foyer, the visitor was already in the house. Her hand went to cover her forehead as she held out her other hand to him, her lips pressed together.

"Well hello to you too. I haven't seen you in days and you greet me by wanting to get the keys to the house off me."

"Give me the keys, Tommy," she said, ignoring his welcome. "You only own the land. You don't need keys."

"I used to just own the land. When I called you, I was waiting for the papers to go through on the house."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "How could you buy the house?" she hissed out in a whisper. "I mortgaged it! Is that even possible?"

"When you mortgaged it, the bank took it. All you have to do is buy it from the bank by taking over the mortgage. Nice deal on it, by the way, and I went ahead and paid the taxes on it."

She closed her mouth, giving him a lazy-eyed look, and turned away from him walking back into the kitchen. She crossed her arms as she walked, which accentuated her curves from behind, and that enticed Tommy as he watched her walk away. A low growl came from his chest, and he had hoped she hadn't heard it.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked, pointing a knife in his direction as she cut potatoes in half. "I'm making oven-baked barbecue chicken, mashed potatoes and corn."

"Sure," he said sitting at the kitchen table. The sound of feet coming down steps perked his ears up. He saw Justin looking down at a piece of paper as he walked slowly down each step. "Hey Justin."

"Dad!" He ran to Tommy, all but forgetting the paper in his hand, wrinkling it up as he hugged his father.

"What's that in your hand?"

He scrunched up his face. "My homework."

"You didn't finish it?" Angela asked as she finished rinsing off the potatoes and tossing them into a pot.

"No, but I'm stuck."

"On what?" Tommy asked as he took the paper from him. "Oh, math. Okay, let me help you."

"Okay," he said excitedly as he took a seat next to Tommy.

Angela watched Tommy help Justin, knowing that Tommy was probably the best person she knew at mathematics. She continued cooking as they did the worksheet, straining the potatoes and putting them in the mixing bowl, turning off the small steaming pot of corn, and pulling the chicken out of the oven. She began taking plates out of the cupboard as Justin went back upstairs to put his homework away. Before she turned around again to put their plates in front of them, Justin was already back at the table, sitting on his knees.

"Sit right," Angela said, patting his bottom. He pulled his legs from underneath of him and stabbed his fork in a piece of chicken.

"Thanks, mom," he said, shoving a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth along with the chicken.

"Yeah, thanks, Ang."

She turned around to see Tommy wink at her. "Mhm." She placed a basket in between Tommy and Justin. "Honey-butter biscuits," she said at Tommy's inquiring look.

"Try them, dad. They're really good."

Tommy took one from the basket, smelled the succulent honey, then looked at Angela.

"It's not poison," she immediately said upon his inspection. "As much as I would like to... " Her words trailed off quietly as she popped a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Hmm," she heard Tommy say in a muffled tone. "This is good. I like them." He leaned over to Justin and spoke to him in a hushed tone. "Did you know your mother is the best cook I've ever known?"

Justin simply giggled, taking another bite out of his own biscuit, as Tommy winked at Angela. A smile came across her face, loving to see them together.

"""""

_8 El Swanko Drive - Angela's bedroom - 11:45 PM_

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Angela asked as Tommy came through her bedroom door. "You know, there's three other unoccupied rooms."

"None of which have any furniture in them yet," he stated as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"So sleep on the couch downstairs."

"Putting me on the couch, are ya?"

"I would put you in the dog house, but there isn't one... yet." She rolled over, burying herself under the comforter.

"Ohh-ho, aren't you so funny... " Finishing undressing, he threw his clothes onto the floor. He slid underneath the covers with her, pulling her to the middle of the bed. "You know you made me upset today, right?"

"What else is new?" she asked, laying a bunched up pillow flat under her head. "And you know you're going to pick up after yourself. I already have one child to clean after. You're not going to mess up my house."

"Oh, your house?"

"Yes, _my_ house. I don't care if I have to buy it from you or not."

"You don't," he said, his voice low and deep. Moving on top of her, he brushed his lips over hers, "I know what type of rent I want."

"Oh, you do?" At his lazy nod, she asked, "And what would that be?" He trailed his lips down between the valley of her breasts, but before he could reach her stomach, she grabbed him by the chin with her fingertips, pulling his head back up. "No."

"You know I'm not taking money from you."

"Tommy, please don't make me find an apartment."

"I'll just buy it. I already own an apartment building." His lips pressed against her neck, nipping at the tender skin.

"Why do you think you can buy everything?" she asked, taking his head into her hands.

"Because I usually can... except... "

"Me," she finished for him, her fingers grazing over his cheekbones. "I don't want to love you."

"Then why do you?" His voice rumbled deeply, making a swirl of heat pool in Angela's abdomen. He moved his head slightly to the side, letting her finger slide into his mouth.

"Why do you do this to me?" she asked, her own voice surprisingly husky.

"I need you, Angela. It's not even a want anymore, and it's not because you had my child. I love you, and I've never wanted to be without you since I first saw you in the club. I got to know you, and I've wanted to build my family with you, and I can't thank you enough for having my first son."

"All the others had girls?" she asked with a smirk. She bit her bottom lip, waiting for him to make the next move. And she didn't have to wait long as he returned a smile to her then sealed her mouth with a kiss. Taking her bottom lip into his mouth, he sucked on it, then moved his passionate suckling down her neck to the humps of her breasts.

She arched her back as he left a hot trail from the top of her cleavage all the way down to her thighs. Even more heat pooled in her loins as she threw her head back into the pillow. As she threaded her fingers through his hair, he pushed her knees up, slowly making his way back to her mouth. He settled himself firmly between her thighs, hoisting her legs up around him. He supported himself with one arm as the other rubbed around her back, then thumbed her panties. She wiggled her hips as he slid them down, sliding each leg out.

He already felt her hot and wet for him. "Want to tell me again you don't want me?" A simple smile from her sent sparks down his chest, and right into the body part prodding her fold. She shifted up slightly, urging him. He placed his hands around to the small of her back as he plunged into her, the soft moan from her lips leaving his neck tingle. He whispered sweet little nothings as he rocked her, gently at first then picking up pace as her legs wrapped tighter around him.

His name echoed in their ears as she came to release, him right after. "Tommy!"

"""""

_Turn Tables - Liberty City, New York - 3:05 AM_

Marcus sat calmly at the head of the table, his feet perched up on the dark mahogany. Tapping his fingers patiently on the arm of the chair, he was pleased when the door creaked open.

"Welcome, John. Sit," he ordered, pointing to a row of leather chairs on the side of the table. "You have any new information for me?"

The man nodded, and placed a folder on the table. He slid it over to Marcus, who slowly opened it. "Vercetti. She's living with him again."

"Well, he strikes again, doesn't he?" He closed the folder, bitterness cloaking his words as he spoke. "I had my eye on her for years and she turns me down for a wannabe don?"

"They're at his estate with their son."

"_Their_ son," he repeated with a short laugh. "Their son. Perhaps I should go teach little Angela just what it means to deceive me." He looked up from the folder to see John nod in agreement with him. "So, we leave in the morning?"

"Yes, sir. Flight's all set up."

"Good," he said dragging his pen across his top lip. "What about the estate?"

"It's all been arranged, sir."

Marcus clasped his hands and laid them on his chest, a wide grin on his face.

"""""

_8 El Swanko Drive - Angela's bedroom - 8:57 AM_

Her eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning. She could see Tommy sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms stretching up for a second as he pulled off his wifebeater. Her arms stretching upward as well, she yawned and shifted in the bed.

"Good morning," he smiled, looking behind to her.

"Morning."

"Feel good?"

"Mhmm," she grinned, closing her eyes once more. "Justin at school?"

"Just took him." He laid back onto the bed, leaving on his jean shorts and his chest bare. "So," he began, scratching a rough incoming beard. "Where are we at now?"

"Now that I finally gave in?" she asked, opening her eyes, cocoa darkness looking at him. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Want me to tell you... Okay. You're my woman. And that's it."

"Do you care what I want?"

"If it involves you ever leaving again, no." He paused, rubbing his chin with his fingers. "But you know I'll always give you what you need."

She couldn't help but smile as she laid back into the bed. "I need someone who's not hulking over me constantly. I'm not a child, Tommy."

"I know you're not," he added quickly before she continued.

"I have a child of my own now. I don't need someone baring down on me all the time. I don't need you to breathe for me. Obviously not only can I take care of myself just fine, but I'm responsible enough for another body and soul. More than anything, you pushed me away. Nothing else."

He thought carefully at her words as she spoke. "I know I wasn't always the greatest, but you know I love you. That's all I ever asked for. Was for you to love me. I never asked or wanted anything else from you."

"What do you think I did? Hate you? Tommy, I know you think that what you ask seems simple, and to some extent it is, but when you really think about it, it's not that easy. I gave you my love. Always. It never faltered. Never for a second. But I had to do what I thought was right, and it had nothing to do with not loving you."

He breathed in deeply, contemplating what to say. Before he could turn to her and respond, the loud noise of his cell phone rining jarred him from his thoughts. Quickly, he made his way to his jeans thrown down carelessly on the floor beside the bed. Angela listened closely, not expecting Tommy to burst in outrage.

"They raided the mansion? Who? They couldn't have found anything! I'm not stupid! Alright, okay, okay, start cleaning up. I'll be there tomorrow. I'm keeping Justin and Angela away from there for the time being."

She sat up, the sheet wrapped tightly across her chest. "What happened, babe?"

"The estate's been raided. Someone who has to have connections, because the feds have been off my back for years."

"Who do you think it was?"

He looked at her, those deep, dark eyes swirling with worry. He stepped up to her side of the bed, framing her soft face in his hands. "I have an idea, but I don't want you to worry about it."

But she did worry, and she knew almost instantly who Tommy thought it was.


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: **__See installment one._

_**A/N:**__ Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with life a bit, but I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. It is much appreciated. Now that I finally have the word processor that I like, I have gone back and fixed the many errors I had within the story, and I do plan to upload them again with those corrections at a later date. And I will fix the mansion placement error brought to my attention by __mrs vercetti. I haven't played the game in such a long time, I've forgotten a few things about it!_

"""""

_Turn Table - Liberty City, New York - May 1998_

She stood outside with Kit and a few of their other friends, waiting for the bouncer to clear them through. Looking around inside the opened door, she could see how crowded the club was.

"How do you expect to get into an overstuffed club?" she asked, leaning herself into Kit.

"I know some people. We'll get in." As Kit turned back around, the bouncer reached out to wave them in. "See?" she smiled, popping her gum.

Angela followed her into the building, loud music overpowering her senses. She could barely think as she sat beside Kit at a corner booth.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Angela nearly shouted so she could be heard.

"Not long. I just thought a breather would be good for you after everything."

"Yeah," she agreed in a quieter voice. Her thoughts drifted off to the man she left behind in Vice City, as they usually had the past few weeks. Kit was doing her best in order for Angela to forget just for a little bit what she was going through. She absentmindedly placed a hand over her lower abdomen, not even realizing when Kit scooted herself from the booth.

She quickly returned though, two non-alcoholic drinks in her hands, and slid back into the booth next to Angela.

"""""

"Who is that woman?"

"Which, sir?"

"Down at table five, in the corner. She's sitting next to Kit." Before the other man could answer, he was slowly descending the spiral staircase that led from the VIP loft. Approaching the table, he straightened his tie and pulled his suit jacket neat. "Ladies."

"Hey, Mark," Kit said, standing to lean over the table to kiss his cheek.

"Welcome again, Kit. And who is this lovely lady with you tonight?" he asked, eying Angela.

"This is my best friend Angela." She sat and turned to her friend. "Angela, this is Marcus."

Angela held out her hand, not wanting to stand. He took it and kissed the back of it.

"Never did I think I'd see such beauty in my club tonight." His compliment and the wide smile afterward went almost unnoticed by Angela. Inwardly, she scoffed at the idea that any man was hitting on her. Kit sat next to her, dressed up and looking beautiful, and there she was, sitting in a slouch, no makeup on, in a pair of old leggings and a gray off-the-shoulder shirt with a white tank top underneath. She knew she was nothing special tonight, but here this Marcus guy was, standing in front of her, blinding her with brilliant white teeth.

Marcus held out his hand to them. "Please, ladies, join me in the loft area. Drinks are on me."

Kit glanced at Angela, noting the sour look on her face. "There's a bathroom up there," she whispered low so only Angela could hear. "It's not public."

Angela nodded, and proceeded to follow Kit closely as Marcus led them up the spiral steps. She excused herself as Kit and Marcus sat around a coffee table, opening a random door and shutting it before anyone could follow her. Taking only a few steps, she stopped herself as she looked around. A king size bed draped in sheer black cloth stood at the back of the room, on an angled wall. To her left, an oversized mahogany desk was placed in a nook beside another smaller room. She quickly made a jet-line to the smaller room, throwing the door open, thanking the heavens above that it was indeed a bathroom.

Before she could take in what the bathroom fully looked like, she sank to her knees in front of the toilet, her hair to one side. She didn't hear the door that led from the loft open and click shut as she retched. Sighing loudly, she leaned back into the cool marble tub. She eventually stood to her feet, rinsing out her mouth, and flushing as she reached for a towel to dry her hands and mouth.

"Feeling sick?" the deep male voice buzzed.

She gasped, and turned around, seeing Marcus stand in the bathroom doorway. "I - I'm sorry. I just needed to - "

"You're welcome to lay down if you'd like."

She nodded slowly, her head still cloudy from sickness and lonely thoughts. She allowed him to slowly guide her by the arm to his bed. He pulled back the sheer material just enough so she could sit on the edge. A weary moan escaped her lips as she lifted her legs up and propped her head against a black satin pillow. Closing her eyes, she thanked him, and she tried to calm her nerves as she could feel her torso shaking.

"No need to thank me," he said in a tone so low it scared her. "Did you have too much to drink?"

"N - No," she stumbled out. "I can't drink."

She saw his brows scrunched together in confusion, but the expression quickly faded as he moved his way to sit next to her, placing his large hand over her thigh and holding her body to him.

"You're shaking. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

"I - I'm fine," she said, starting to sit up, but he held his hand out to her chest.

"Hold on a minute. You can't walk out of here. I simply can't allow someone who feels ill to leave. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

She could only nod as her head thumped against the pillow. Her eyes drifted shut again, and she faintly heard Marcus move around in the room. Drawers quietly shutting and a click of a door closing almost brought her to her senses. A familiar scent wafted her way, a warm body sinking down next her shortly followed.

"Kit?" she asked wearily.

"Oh gosh, Mark, she's burning up. I need to get her home in bed."

"She can stay here if you don't think it's good to move her. I'll take good care of her."

Angela opened her eyes enough to see Kit's worried face bouncing back and forth between her and Marcus. Kit let out a heavy sigh, "Okay, but only because I don't want to move her around. She's already extremely hot."

"I don't blame you. Here," he said, passing her a cool damp cloth. Kit placed the cloth on Angela's forehead before standing. "Don't worry, I'll keep her safe. She'll probably sleep all night. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks, Mark." She reached to hug the man, then disappeared out the door. Angela's vision dimmed as he leaned over her.

"Yeah, you'll be safe with me, darling."

She desperately tried to see his face close to her, but blackness soon overcame her.

"""""

Her eyes slowly crept open the next morning. She was stripped down to her under garments, and a soft blanket was placed over her. To her relief, she heard Kit talking.

"Kit?"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Kit exclaimed as she stood from the desk in the nook next to the bathroom. "I'll call you back. She just woke up. Thanks for taking care of her." She quickly placed the phone down and scurried over to Angela.

"Was I sick last night?"

"You had a fever."

"Was I drinking?" she asked, her voice going unnaturally high.

"No," Kit answered, letting out a small laugh. "But you did throw up in Mark's bathroom."

She sat up, placing her hand over her face. "Oh, God, did I make a mess?"

"Girl, you should have been rushed to the emergency room last night, and that's what you're worried about?" She turned, picking up a silver tray. "Not even when you're sick, do you ever want to be messy." Placing the tray down on the bedside table, she handed Angela two tablets.

"What are these?" she asked, tossing them in her mouth and swallowing them down with a chug of orange juice.

"Some fever reducers. You still felt a little hot when I got in earlier."

She nodded and made a little grunt. "Where'd that guy go?" She pulled off the silver dome on the largest plate on the tray to reveal waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon and strawberries.

"Mark?" she asked, plucking a strawberry off the white plate. "He left to go upstate. But he made sure we had some platters of food. The other one has pancakes and fried eggs with sausage."

"Ugh, pancakes," she shook her head. "Don't make me vomit again." She tore the corner of a waffle off and dipped it into the cup of syrup that sat beside the plate next to a butter dish. "Can we go after we eat? This place gives me the creeps."

"Is it actually the club, or is it really Mark?"

"Something doesn't set right with me about him. Not saying he's a bad guy, but still."

"Just a gut feeling, huh?" She grabbed the pancake platter and sat next to Angela on the bed. "Couldn't be any worse than Tommy."

Angela stopped in her tracks. "Oh," she said quietly, remembering the man she loved. "No, not any worse than him." She continued to eat the strip of bacon that she was nearly squeezing between her fingertips. "I loved him."

"You still do." She gave a warm smile to Angela as she lightly bumped into her shoulder.

"What do I do now? Is it wrong for me to want to wait forever for him?"

"Nah," she said. "You know he'll eventually find you. You two being together was never my concern."

"Then what was it?"

Kit looked into her friend's cocoa eyes, her own cinnamon eyes searching Angela's very soul. "You two being apart."


End file.
